Combustion Spontanée
by Kana94
Summary: Retour sur la 7ème année de Lily Evans et James Potter à Poudlard. Ils sont amis, ils sont amants, ils n'éprouvent pas de sentiments. Un Lily/James friends with benefits, et puis un peu plus...
1. Chapter 1

« Evans, pour la dernière fois, dis oui. »

Lily soupira bruyamment alors qu'elle marchait en direction de salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, James sur ses talons. Cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'il la harcelait pour qu'elle vienne faire un tour à Pré-Au-Lard avec lui.

« Non James, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller prendre une bière-au-beurre avec toi.  
>_ Pas de problème, tu prendras un jus de citrouille ! »<p>

Elle s'arrêta net, inspira profondément et serra les dents. Jamais il ne lâchait l'affaire, et c'est vrai que c'était l'une des choses qu'elle admirait chez lui, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à refuser ses propositions, et cela lui faisait vraiment peur. James Potter n'avait rien de repoussant, au contraire. Ses yeux noirs perçants vous sondaient et vous faisaient sentir si spéciale qu'il était impossible de ne pas trembler des pieds à la tête lorsqu'il les posait sur vous. Il avait un visage doux qui contrastait avec son caractère fougueux et arrogant, et ses cheveux noirs étaient à son image : indisciplinés. Le seul problème était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait. Il était immature, et incapable de traiter une femme d'une manière convenable. Lily n'avait aucune envie de s'engager émotionnellement avec ce genre de personne.

« Nous nous sommes rapprochés ces derniers temps, non ? Reprit-il. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. C'est vrai qu'ils se toléraient de plus en plus. On ne pouvait pas appeler cela de l'amitié, mais disons qu'ils s'en rapprochaient dangereusement. Elle lui avait accordé le bénéfice du doute, et aussi agaçant soit-il, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait également découvert quelqu'un de très altruiste et drôle sous la carapace du dur à cuir prétentieux qu'il trimballait sur son dos.

« Ecoute, je vais t'expliquer : je ne veux en aucun cas être impliquée sentimentalement avec toi, lui dit-elle posément. »

Il fit un pas en arrière, visiblement vexé, voir touché par ses propos, ce qui étonna Lily. Il n'était pas du genre à montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Du moins, il était très fort pour le dissimuler, d'habitude. Cependant, cette fois-ci, malgré sa réaction incontrôlée, il ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Qui t'a parlé de s'impliquer sentimentalement ? L'interrogea-t-il »

Elle déglutit et son regard croisa le sien. Ses grands yeux sombres brillaient dans l'obscurité du couloir, et si elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de savoir où il voulait en venir lorsqu'il lui avait posé cette question, maintenant, rien qu'en l'observant, elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté.

« Tu veux dire que... Commença-t-elle, hésitante.  
>_ Je veux dire que nous pourrions être amis... Avec les bénéfices... Si tu le voulais, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde en apposant ses deux mains sur le mur en pierre, de chaque côté de son visage. »<p>

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et tout le reste de son corps se figea. Elle était plus ou moins en état de choc, totalement déconnectée. James Potter lui proposait de coucher avec lui. Sans détour. Sans même essayer d'y mettre la forme, sans prendre la peine de lui faire croire qu'il éprouvait de quelconques sentiments pour elle. C'était... Etonnement franc. Jamais elle n'avait eu de proposition aussi directe dans sa vie, son cerveau n'était pas entraîné pour faire face à ce genre de surprise et c'était comme s'il s'était arrêté de fonctionner. Comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. Crise cardiaque.

« Heu.. Je... Oh la vache... Bon, et bien je... Je vais y réfléchir, bafouilla-t-elle avant de passer sous son bras pour lui échapper. »

Elle remarqua son sourire satisfait lorsqu'il pénétra à son tour dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. Elle eût envie de le gifler l'espace d'un instant. Il agissait comme s'il avait gagné, comme si elle avait dit oui, mais elle n'avait toujours pas dit oui. A vrai dire, il y avait une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas : elle n'avait pas dit non non plus. Elle le regarda s'asseoir devant elle, et se surprit à penser qu'il était vraiment gracieux. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir ses doigts jouer avec sa plume, la faire rouler sur la paume de sa main droite, et ce mouvement la captiva. Elle sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle le vit sourire à son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, qui lui montrait son parchemin sur lequel était dessiné un portrait hasardeux du professeur Grant. Elle eût envie de rire lorsque son regard jongla entre le dessin, et l'original.

« Mademoiselle Evans, vous m'avez l'air distraite aujourd'hui, je vous laisse la place sur l'estrade pour le premier duel de l'année, vous n'avez qu'à choisir l'adversaire qui vous tente, et n'oubliez pas, il s'agit juste de désarmer, l'interrompit Grant en lui montrant l'étroite scène en bois sur laquelle il se tenait. »

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer alors que tous les yeux se tournaient vers elle, et ce fut pire lorsqu'elle faillit s'étaler de tout son long en manquant une marche de l'estrade. Sa meilleure amie Alice l'encouragea d'un signe de main, mais cela ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide sur cette scène, devant toute la classe. A moins qu'elle la choisisse pour faire ce duel avec elle. Là, elle retrouverait toute son assurance. Alice n'avait jamais été très douée avec sa baguette, elle n'aurait aucun mal à la désarmer. « Vous n'avez qu'à choisir un adversaire qui vous tente », se répéta-t-elle dans sa tête. Son regard se posa sur James, il lui sourit, elle lui rendit son sourire. La tentation était bien là. Mais il était fort en Défense contre les Forces du mal, très fort. Il avait l'oeil, il était habile avec sa baguette, et il n'avait peur de rien.

« Potter ! Lança-t-elle avec une once de défi dans les yeux. »

Il ricana doucement, attrapa sa baguette, et la rejoignit sur l'estrade d'un bond. C'était comme s'il était chez lui, et quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait se faire ridiculiser devant toute la classe, elle pesta intérieurement. Elle l'avait choisi parce qu'elle voulait se confronter à lui, mais pas comme ça, pas devant tout le monde. Elle secoua la tête et resserra sa baguette entre ses doigts. Il fallait qu'elle lui montre de quel bois elle se chauffait. Elle n'était pas une empotée, loin de là, et l'idée de faire mordre la poussière à James Potter était assez plaisante. Elle guetta le moindre mot du professeur qui signalerait le début du duel, et lorsqu'elle entendit finalement un « go », elle sursauta.  
>Elle eût juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter le sort que lui lançait James, et elle s'élança dans sa direction. Il fut pris au dépourvu l'espace d'un instant, elle savait qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle reste statique, et elle comptait bien profiter de ce léger avantage. Le sort qu'elle lui lança lui frôla l'oreille. Raté ! Il se baissa pour éviter un nouveau faisceau lumineux, et en profita pour agiter la pointe de sa baguette sur le tapis rouge qui recouvrait la scène. Celui-ci se mit à onduler en même temps que Lily articulait « Expelliarmus » d'une voix forte et déterminée. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba à la renverse, la baguette de James dans les mains.<p>

« Eh bien, il y en a qui ont travaillé pendant les vacances ! S'exclama le professeur Grant. »

James ignora les remarques de son professeur et tendit simplement la main à Lily pour l'aider à se relever. Elle lui rendit sa baguette en souriant, satisfaite. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un ex-æquo.

« Pas mal Evans, lui glissa-t-il en la hissant vers lui.  
>_ De même, Potter, répondit-elle en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. »<p>

Il lui adressa un sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret et rejoignit sa place sous les applaudissements des élèves qui étaient restés bouche bée devant le spectacle qui leur avait été présenté. Elle l'imita et son regard tomba à nouveau sur son dos. Si elle écoutait sa raison, il était clair qu'elle répondrait non à sa petite proposition. Elle savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable, que ce genre d'arrangement ne se terminait jamais bien, mais à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, ses convictions partaient en fumée.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bon, c'était décidé, elle allait lui dire qu'elle refusait. Elle y avait réfléchi pendant toute sa ronde du soir. Si quelqu'un apprenait que la préfète en chef s'autorisait des petites excursions dans le dortoir du recordman du nombre de retenues, elle perdrait toute crédibilité de toute façon. Elle donna le mot de passe au portrait qui dissimulait la salle commune de Gryffondor et s'engouffra à l'intérieur du passage. Comme prévu, James était là. Entouré de Sirius, Rémus et Peter, ses trois meilleurs amis. Elle lui fit un bref signe de main et il bondit du canapé pour aller la rejoindre. Il referma ses doigts sur son avant bras et la tira dans un coin un peu plus reculé pour être sûr que personne ne pouvait les voir.

« Merde... Murmura-t-elle pour elle même. »

Ses doigts sur sa peau... Bon sang, ça la retournait totalement. Elle avala sa salive et inspira profondément. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, il fallait qu'elle retrouve sa volonté de lui dire non. Mais à vrai dire, elle ne comprenait même plus pourquoi elle voulait lui dire non.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Lily ? »

Il desserra ses doigts mais ne les retira pas de son bras pour autant, et elle se demanda un instant si ce geste était calculé. Il savait clairement comment s'y prendre. Son regard était si insistant qu'il lui brûlait presque la peau. Elle le soutint, sachant pertinemment que s'il y avait une chose à ne pas faire, c'était bien de baisser les yeux devant James Potter.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Lily ? Répéta-t-il en la fixant un peu plus intensément. »

« Merde, il sait que je veux refuser », se maudit-elle intérieurement. Elle eût un sourire embarrassé, elle ne pouvait plus articuler le moindre mot. Elle sentit ses doigts glisser le long de son bras, et tout ses muscles dans le creux de son ventre se tendirent. Bon sang, pourquoi était-il aussi doué ? Pourquoi était-il aussi beau ?

« C'est juste... Physique. On est d'accord James ? Personne ne saura ?»

Il lui sourit. Il n'y avait plus personne autour. Elle respirait fort, si fort... Comme une proie prise au piège. Il n'était plus question que de cela à présent, de toutes façons. C'était un rapport de force. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment là dedans.

« Seulement physique, personne ne saura, acquiesça-t-il. »

Elle pensa un instant à lui serrer la main en lançant un « marché conclu » comme si elle venait de lui vendre un paquet de chocogrenouilles au rabais, mais elle se ravisa. Elle allait le laisser faire, il savait très bien comment s'y prendre, elle n'avait aucun doute là dessus. Il approcha son visage si près du sien qu'elle n'eût d'autre choix que de respirer le même air que lui, et ce fut plutôt plaisant.

« Demain, 23h devant la salle sur demande ! Lança-t-il. »

Puis il s'écarta d'elle si rapidement qu'elle n'eût pas le temps d'esquisser un geste en sa direction. Il la laissa là, pantelante, et furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir si peu de volonté. Elle soupira d'énervement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite avant de monter les escaliers de son dortoir. Elle s'arrêta au milieu des marches, et alors que James jetait un coup d'oeil vers elle, il pu lire sur ses lèvres « sale allumeur ». Il ravala un rire et se retourna vers ses amis, impassible. Tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'était pas suivie et longea le couloir qui menait à la salle sur demande. James était déjà là, adossé au mur, les bras croisés et le regard fixé sur le sol. Il avait l'air anxieux. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, et quand il la vit arriver vers lui, l'expression de son visage changea du tout au tout. Il était complètement neutre, impassible, et cela déstabilisa légèrement Lily.

« Tu es en retard, Evans, lui fit-il remarquer.  
>_ Je rêve ! c'est toi qui me dit ça ?<br>_ Touché. »

Il lui sourit, lui fit signe de s'écarter, et passa trois fois devant le mur en murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible. Dans le silence le plus complet, une porte apparut devant leurs yeux. James fit signe à Lily de le suivre, et elle se retrouva dans une immense pièce aux murs gris. Il y avait un grand lit au milieu, et une cheminée dans laquelle une gigantesque flamme dansait. La jeune femme remercia intérieurement James de ne pas avoir pensé à mettre des tableaux, elle se serait senti très mal à l'aise si la Grosse Dame avait été de la partie. D'autant qu'elle n'était déjà pas très sereine. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'elle fichait là. Elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui, et elle n'était pas désespérée. C'était les deux seules raisons valables à ses yeux pour accepter ce genre de deal. Et pourtant, elle était là avec lui. Elle se retourna et l'observa. Bon, d'accord. Comment refuser quoi que ce soit à James Potter ?

« A quoi tu penses ?  
>_ Je ne sait pas comment tu as fait pour m'entraîner là dedans, répondit-elle franchement. »<p>

Il se remit à sourire, et Lily eût l'impression que sa réaction l'amusait. En fait, elle savait très bien que c'était le cas. Il lui courait après parce qu'elle était indécise, et que cela lui plaisait. Elle était un véritable défi sur pattes.

« Ne réfléchis pas, c'est tout Lily, lui dit-il simplement en s'approchant. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire et ferma les yeux. Elle aimait l'entendre prononcer son prénom. Il glissait majestueusement sur sa langue.

« Tu fais ça avec d'autres filles ? Ou il n'y a que moi ? L'interrogea-t-elle.  
>_ Que toi, Lily, répondit-il sans ciller. »<p>

Elle fronça les sourcils, dubitative. Elle espérait ce type de réponse, mais elle avait du mal à y croire, à vrai dire. Le simple fait qu'il soit si beau que cela devrait être interdit par le ministère de la magie lui mettait un gros doute.

« Je n'en crois pas un mot, reprit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Il franchit le dernier mètre qui le séparait d'elle, et il lui caressa les cheveux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il était doux, il n'avait rien à voir avec le James qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours.

« Tu as une bien mauvaise opinion de moi, lui fit-il remarquer. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Simplement, elle n'avait pas envie d'être « le coup du soir » qui suivait « le coup de l'après midi » et précédait le « coup du matin ». Elle secoua la tête et son regard retrouva le sien. Elle pouvait y voir le reflet de la flamme qui dansait dans la cheminée derrière elle. Ses yeux noirs étaient si profonds... C'en était carrément dément. Ils étaient sans fonds. Et quand il se pencha sur elle, elle eût l'impression d'y tomber. Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, et c'était comme si elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle se surprit à le serrer contre elle, à agripper ses cheveux, son Tshirt, sa ceinture... Elle réalisa qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'en sous vêtements seulement quand il s'écarta légèrement d'elle. D'habitude, il la regardait de haut, mais là, il la contemplait, il la mettait sur un piédestal, et c'était... Grisant.

Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit pour la troisième fois de la soirée, essoufflée. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il est doué », se dit-elle intérieurement avant de pousser un soupir d'aise et de fermer les yeux. Elle les rouvrit une ou deux minutes plus tard, tira le drap de façon à recouvrir son corps, et contempla le plafond de la salle sur demande. Des étoiles. Il avait demandé des étoiles. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elles se reflétaient probablement dans ses yeux.

« Alors, tu peux me le dire maintenant : on est combien à avoir accepté ton petit arrangement ? Reprit-elle. »

Il soupira bruyamment et laissa sa tête tomber sur son oreiller. Lourdement, comme s'il voulait s'étouffer avec, et cela fit rire Lily. Puis il se tourna de façon à pouvoir la regarder. Il avait l'air... Mécontent.

« Que toi, Lily, répéta-t-il.  
>_ Oh allez James ! C'est bon maintenant tu m'as eu, tu n'as plus rien à perdre, le taquina-t-elle.<br>_ Bon alors, il y a la prof de botanique, la dernière copine en date de Sirius, ah, et puis ta mère aussi, répondit-il en souriant, moqueur. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le poussa jusqu'à le faire tomber du lit. Puis elle se leva, soigneusement enveloppée dans le drap gris qui ne cachait de toutes façons plus grand chose qu'il n'avait pas déjà vu, et se rhabilla.

« Tu sais, il faudrait quand même qu'on établisse quelques règles, dit-elle.  
>_ Comme ?<br>_ Pas d'autres partenaires, répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard lourd de sous entendu.  
>_ Ça ressemblerait presque à une relation amoureuse, ça, Lily, lui fit-il remarquer.<br>_ Rien à voir. C'est juste exclusif. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire traiter de tous les noms par une de tes copines. Si tu trouves quelqu'un, tu me le dis, et on arrête. Pareil pour moi.  
>_ Après ce qu'on vient de faire, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, tu as mis la barre très haute. »<p>

Elle s'arrêta un instant alors qu'elle enfilait ses chaussettes, et se mit à rougir violemment avant de lui jeter le drap sur la figure. Il savait manier les mots aussi bien qu'il savait utiliser ses mains. Elle devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort, cette petite excursion contre son corps était de loin la meilleure de sa vie.

« Tu ne parles à personne de tout ça, pas même à tes amis. SURTOUT pas à tes amis. Je suis préfète en chef, si cela se sait, je suis grillée, reprit-elle.  
>_ Tu as peur que Rémus ne te vois plus comme une sainte ? La provoqua-t-il en souriant largement.<br>_ Oh non, je dis ça pour toi, Rémus te tuerait s'il savait, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.  
>_ Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?<br>_ Parce qu'il te connaît, et qu'il me connaît, tout simplement.  
>_ Et alors ?<br>_ Et alors il est intelligent et il se dirait instinctivement que tu vas m'anéantir : tu papillonnes, et je suis... Sérieuse. En général.  
>_ Il n'y a que toi, je te dis, répéta-t-il très sérieusement.<br>_ Bref. Ce qui m'amène à ma dernière règle : pas de sentiment. »

Il se redressa et hocha la tête d'un air entendu, même si une ombre était passée sur son visage. Il était redevenu neutre, stoïque. C'était comme s'il essayait constamment de se contrôler, de dissimuler la moindre émotion qui pourrait le trahir.

« Et si tu tombes amoureuse de moi ? »

Cette question sonna aux oreilles de Lily comme une promesse, et elle se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait aucune envie de penser à ce genre de chose. Et puis de toutes façons, elle voyait mal comment cela pouvait arriver, tout ce qu'ils partageaient, c'était un lit. A part cela, ils n'avaient rien en commun.

« Pas de risque, tu es un sale con, répondit-elle en souriant. »

Il éclata de rire et acquiesça. « Non mais franchement, quelle question ! » pensa-t-elle. Il ne manquait pas d'air. Il était à son goût, et elle avait une sacré attirance physique pour lui qui était largement réciproque d'après ce qu'ils avaient vécu un peu plus tôt, mais cela s'arrêtait là. En dehors de cette salle, James Potter était toujours le plus insupportable, immature, et arrogant des hommes.

« Quelles sont tes règles, à toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.  
>_ On ne dort pas ensemble, répondit-il solennellement. »<p>

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de tomber amoureux en me regardant dormir ? Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.  
>_ Oui. Ou alors j'ai peur que tes ronflements m'empêchent de dormir, ou que tu colles tes pieds gelés aux miens, choisi la réponse qui te conviens, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.<br>_ Je ne ronfle pas, mais passons. Quoi d'autre ?  
>_ Sois toujours honnête avec moi. S'il y a quelque chose qui te déplaît, dis le moi, ne me laisse pas croire que tu aimes ce que je te fais si ce n'est pas le cas.<br>_ Je crois que tu as plutôt saisi ce que j'aimais. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu et son visage redevint expressif lorsqu'il se mit à sourire. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Bon sang, s'il n'était pas si tard, elle remettrait le couvercle.

« Si tu veux que l'on se voit, tu serres cette pièce, lui dit-il en lui lançant un gallion. La mienne deviendra automatiquement rouge, essaies. »

Elle s'éxecuta, et constata effectivement que celle que James tenait prenait une couleur pourpre. Etonnant. Puis il fit de même. Elle fut si surprise de la chaleur qui se dégagea du gallion rouge écarlate qu'elle manqua de le faire tomber.

« J'hallucine. Ce n'est définitivement pas la première fois que tu fais ça, affirma-t-elle  
>_ Non, ce n'est pas la première fois, mais maintenant il n'y a plus que toi.<br>_ J'apprécie ta franchise. C'était quand, la dernière fois ?  
>_ L'année dernière.<br>_ Avec qui ?  
>_ Je ne peux pas te le dire, Lily.<br>_ Pourquoi ?  
>_ Parce que cela ne se fait pas. »<p>

Eh bien ça alors, c'était la meilleure ! James Potter qui adoptait un comportement de parfait gentleman, cela devait arriver aussi fréquemment que la tonte de la barbe de Dumbledore. Mais elle devait admettre que cette réponse la soulageait. Cela signifiait qu'il allait rester discret à propos de leur « relation » qui n'en était pas une.

« Et alors, je suis meilleure ou pas ? Plaisanta-t-elle.  
>_ Je crois que oui, mais je n'en suis pas certain... Répondit-il sur un ton de défi.<br>_ Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais il est trop tard pour recommencer ce soir, j'arriverais à te convaincre une autre fois, conclut-elle avant d'enfiler sa veste et de filer par le passage en souriant. »

Ses pas claquaient sur le sol du septième étage de Poudlard, à cette heure là, il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs. Le concierge faisait des rondes, mais pas par ici. Peu de gens connaissaient l'existence de la salle sur demande, cet étage était juste sans intérêt pour les élèves de Poudlard qui n'en avaient pas deviné le secret. Ce soir là, Lily était heureuse de faire partie de ceux qui le connaissait. Elle fit rouler le gallion entre ses doigts, et le fourra dans sa poche. James était un sacré numéro.


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait un bon mois que Lily et James avaient conclu leur contrat, et tout se déroulait comme prévu. Leur jeu du moment était d'utiliser la pièce à la minute précise où ils étaient sûrs que l'autre n'était pas disponible, et ce jour là fut un parfait exemple de ce qui leur arrivait presque tous les autres jours de la semaine.

« Aie ! S'exclama Lily en plaquant la main contre sa poche.  
>_ Tout va bien Mlle Evans ? S'inquièta McGonagall. »<p>

La jeune femme acquiesça, rouge de honte, en sortant discrètement la pièce écarlate et incandescente de son jean. Elle avait fini sa journée, mais elle était coincée là, dans la salle de classe de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall, pour superviser la retenue de James. Il avait changé un verre à pied en limace et l'avait fait s'écraser violemment sur le nez de Rogue. Maintenant, il se retrouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, le visage sur sa copie, mais elle pouvait le voir sourire, et sous la table, elle devinait qu'il serrait son gallion. Elle manqua de faire tomber le sien, et elle l'entendit étouffer un rire qui échappa aux oreilles de McGonagall.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore dans cinq minutes Mlle Evans. Je vous fais confiance pour surveiller Potter. Ne vous laissez pas embobiner, je reviens dans une demie heure et je m'assurerai qu'il a terminé tout ce qu'il avait à faire. »

A peine avait-elle claqué la porte que James avait relevé le nez de sa copie et s'était redressé pour regarder Lily, l'air amusé.

« Ici ? Vraiment ? Lui demanda-t-elle en regardant tout autour d'eux. »

La salle de classe était vaste, et les murs de pierre étaient à peine visibles derrière l'immense bibliothèque qui partait d'un côté de la porte d'entrée, pour rejoindre l'autre côté. La seule interruption était due à l'estrade du professeur McGonagall sur lequel se trouvait son bureau en chêne massif. Des parchemins y étaient dispersés, il s'agissait probablement des devoirs des premières années. Elle les corrigeait toujours pendant les retenues.

« Ici, répondit-il en appuyant son index sur son bureau en bois. »

Lily ouvrit la bouche, un tantinet méfiante. Si il y avait bien un endroit où elle ne voulait pas se faire surprendre, c'était ici. Elle aurait l'air fine si McGonagall entrait au moment crucial. Ils se feraient probablement tous les deux renvoyer. Mais elle devait admettre qu'elle avait le goût du risque. Elle se leva, contourna sa propre table, et s'avança vers celle de James.

« Tu savais qu'elle avait un rendez-vous ? Lui demanda Lily. »

Il hocha simplement la tête, ses doigts tapotant sa copie presque totalement complétée. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il s'était dépêché et qu'il n'en avait pas relevé la tête avant que McGonagall ne sorte. Il se leva et enveloppa Lily de ses bras. Ce genre de moment était rare. Il n'y avait pas souvent de la tendresse entre eux, car il n'y avait pas de sentiments, mais bizarrement, elle se sentit reconnaissante de cette étreinte. Elle cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et elle sentit son parfum se mélanger au sien. C'était fort. Elle réalisa à ce moment là que son odeur lui avait manqué toute la journée. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient eu un cours en commun, elle avait passé son temps à le regarder, mais lui, il ne faisait jamais de même. Il l'ignorait superbement, comme ils avaient convenus de faire. Elle sentit ses mains glisser doucement le long de son corps et s'arrêter derrière son genou pour la soulever, et la reposer sur son bureau. Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il effleurait son cou de sa bouche. Ce contact la rendait folle. Ils étaient devenus si familiers... Ils se connaissaient par cœur, c'en était parfois déroutant. Elle se demandait parfois si James se rendait vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait entre eux quand ils se touchaient. Elle avait entendu dire un jour qu'un corps humain pouvait prendre feu spontanément, et c'était ce à quoi leurs rapports ressemblaient. A une combustion.

Elle remonta son jean, et ramena le tas de cendres qui lui servait à présent de corps jusqu'à sa chaise. Lorsque McGonagall pénétra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme rousse ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment, et de se sentir un peu honteuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait fait ça ici... Sur le bureau de James... Bon sang il l'avait vraiment changé. Et pas forcément en bien, mais au moins, maintenant, elle vivait. Elle avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se contente de respirer, il fallait qu'elle ait le souffle coupé. James le lui avait expliqué un jour. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait saisi sur le coup, mais maintenant, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il lui coupait le souffle. Elle risqua un regard vers lui, imperturbable, comme d'habitude. Il contrôlait tout. Aucune émotion ne passait sur son visage s'il ne désirait pas la montrer, et Lily avait du mal à s'y faire parfois.

« Très bien Mr Potter, vous avez rempli votre part du contrat, vous pouvez y aller, lui dit McGonagall en prenant sa copie.  
>_ J'ai fait de mon mieux, répondit-il en jetant un regard lourd de sous entendus à Lily. »<p>

Elle se contenta d'un sourire à peine visible, et le regarda partir à contre cœur. Il y avait des jours où elle avait envie de le retenir, elle devait bien se l'avouer, mais cela ne faisait pas partie des règles. Ils avaient leur vie chacun de leur côté, et elles s'entrecroisaient une fois de temps en temps, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Elle quitta la salle de classe à son tour, fit pivoter le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et s'enfouit dans son lit. C'était l'un de ces soirs où elle avait des doutes. Elle s'en voulait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie, elle ne se comprenait plus, parfois. Et ce qu'elle avait avec James, ou plutôt ce qu'elle n'avait pas avec James, renforçait ses doutes. Ils ne communiquaient jamais autrement qu'au travers de leur corps. C'était troublant. Mais ce qui l'était d'avantage et ce qui la frappa justement cette nuit là, était qu'elle se demandait si cela lui suffisait. Elle émergea difficilement le lendemain matin, et elle remercia intérieurement Alice de lui avoir fait penser à mettre son réveil. Elle prit sa douche et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Le petit déjeuner était servit, mais elle hésita un instant à aller s'installer lorsqu'elle vit que les maraudeurs avaient encerclé Alice. Elle pris une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, et parvint à se faire une place en face de sa meilleure amie.

« Salut Evans ! Lui lancèrent en choeur les maraudeurs.  
>_ Bonjour, répondit-elle l'air las en se frottant les yeux.<br>_ Bah alors, on ne dort pas la nuit ?  
>_ Cette nuit, très peu à vrai dire, Alice. »<p>

Elle avala d'une traite son verre de jus de citrouille avant de remarquer qu'ils se jetaient tous des regards complices. Tous, sauf James, qui avait l'air de ne prêter intérêt qu'à lui même.

« Ouuuh Lily Evans ne se serait-elle pas trouvé un petit amoureux ? Lança Sirius, moqueur. »

Elle avala sa gorgée de travers et manqua d'en recracher l'intégralité.

« Parfois Black, tu es tellement con que tu concurrencerais presque ton meilleur ami, répondit-elle simplement.  
>_ Merci Evans, tu es un rayon de soleil, ironisa James. »<p>

Elle posa son regard noir sur lui, et ce fut comme s'il n'y avait plus personne. Il faisait doucement rouler son gallion entre ses doigts, comme pour la narguer, et l'expression de son visage était figée. Ses yeux glissèrent sur sa bouche, et puis elle les ferma, et se barricada dans sa tête. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester discrète, et elle se maudissait de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler comme il le faisait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la classe de métamorphose, en fin de journée, elle regretta à nouveau de ne pas être aussi forte que lui, assis quelques mètres devant elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'il savait qu'elle le regardait lorsqu'elle vit le bout de ses doigts glisser sur le coin de sa table. Les souvenirs de la veille ressurgirent en pagaille dans sa tête. Ses mains lui manquaient déjà. Elle serra instinctivement la pièce qu'elle tenait dans sa main sans trop s'en être aperçu, et il se retourna vers elle. Puis il se cala au fond de sa chaise, et leva la main.

« Que vous arrive-t-il Potter ? Lui demanda le professeur McGonagall.  
>_ Je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai percuté un souaffle à l'entraînement de quidditch mercredi et je crois que...<br>_ Bon, très bien. Evans, accompagnez le à l'infirmerie, le coupa-t-elle. »

La jeune femme acquiesça, légèrement admirative. Il trouvait toujours l'excuse adéquat. Mais elle soupçonnait également McGonagall d'avoir saisi l'occasion de se débarrasser de lui.

« Elle ne peut plus te supporter, commenta Lily alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle.  
>_ Oh je sais, et tant mieux, c'est beaucoup plus simple comme ça.<br>_ Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour trouver toujours un mensonge à lui sortir.  
>_ Ça, c'est le talent, Evans, répondit-il en souriant.<br>_ Qu'est ce que tu te la joues ! Lui fit-elle remarquer.  
>_ Et qu'est-ce que tu es chiante. Tu m'as collé deux fois cette semaine, et crois moi j'attendais d'avoir l'occasion de t'en parler, si seulement tu ne me sautais pas dessus à chaque fois que...<br>_ JE te saute dessus ? Non mais tu rigoles là ? S'exclama-t-elle.  
>_ Sérieusement ! A chaque fois que je fais un truc je vois ma pièce passer au rouge !<br>_ Tu te fous de moi là. Hier ce n'est pas moi qui...  
>_ Hier, c'était comme si tu faisais exprès de m'allumer.<br>_ Alors là je suis curieuse de savoir ce que j'ai fait pour t'allumer James, parce que je ne vois franchement pas ! »

Il s'arrêta net pour l'attirer à l'écart du passage. A Poudlard, les murs avaient des oreilles.

« Lily je crois que des fois tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es belle. Et moi, quand je suis dans la même pièce que toi, je ne vois que ça. »

Elle sentit les braises au fond d'elle se rallumer. James Potter venait de lui dire qu'il la trouvait belle. Crise cardiaque.

« Tu as une de ces façons de me regarder des fois, je te jure ! Ça me fout complètement hors de contrôle, continua-t-il. »

Elle frissonna, mais elle n'avait pas froid. Pour se donner une contenance, elle se frictionna les bras. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il se rende compte que ses mots étaient une caresse à son oreille. Elle n'avait pas envie de le réaliser elle-même.

« Est-ce que nous allons parler de mes retenues, ou est-ce que tu vas encore me regarder comme si tu voulais me bouffer ? Reprit-il en passant négligemment une main dans ses cheveux. »

Qu'est ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour être sa main. Elle se mordit la lèvre, laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur son visage, puis elle les ferma, pris une profonde inspiration, et se barricada dans sa tête, encore. Il n'y avait que de cette manière qu'elle pouvait se calmer, et les rouvrir en toute tranquillité. Elle n'allait pas lui sauter dessus.

« Tu fais des conneries, je te colle, c'est le principe, lui expliqua-t-elle.  
>_ Mais deux dans la même semaine, franchement Lily...<br>_ Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? « Cher Professeur Dumbledore, James Potter ne sera plus convoqué en retenue à présent parce que je couche avec lui, très cordialement, Mlle Evans », plaisanta-t-elle.  
>_ Voilà, c'est parfait, ça ! Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra !S'exclama-t-il sur le même ton. »<p>

Elle éclata de rire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se demander si Dumbledore se montrerait compréhensif ou non.

« Sérieusement James, je ne comprends pas. Tu as des notes incroyables dans presque toutes les matières, et tu es intelligent. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ressens tant le besoin de raccourcir les uniformes des Serpentards ou de balancer des limaces à la tête de Severus ?  
>_ Ça, c'est le bonus, Evans.<br>_ Le bonus ? Mais tu te fais prendre et tu te retrouves en retenue avec moi à chaque fois !  
>_ Ça, c'est le bonus du bonus, répliqua-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. »<p>

Elle haussa les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle arrête de lui mettre des retenues, ou est-ce qu'il trouvait cela plaisant de se retrouver presque seul dans la même pièce qu'elle, à recopier des lignes qu'il ne retenait probablement même pas, et dont il se fichait éperdument.

« Et puis merde. Colle moi tous les jours de la semaine si cela te chante Evans. Si je peux passer mon heure à te regarder, je m'en fous. »

Ses yeux trouvèrent les siens. Noirs, brûlants, infernaux. Et merde : Combustion.


	4. Chapter 4

« Merde ! Chuchota-t-elle. »

Elle avait ouvert un œil pour découvrir qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans la salle sur demande, avec James. Elle posa les yeux sur lui. Il avait l'air de dormir. Il était si paisible... Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient passé leur accord, et beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Pas en apparence, mais en profondeur. Elle n'en avait pas encore discuté avec lui, mais elle avait l'impression que leur arrangement ne lui suffisait plus. Elle avait besoin d'autre chose. Seulement elle ne savait pas comment il prendrait la nouvelle, alors elle n'avait pas encore pu se résigner à la lui annoncer. Il avait pourtant insisté pour qu'elle soit toujours honnête avec lui, mais c'était difficile de lui dire qu'elle voulait qu'ils arrêtent tout quand il se mettait à lui faire les yeux doux.

« Tu vas où ? Marmonna-t-il la tête dans l'oreiller. »

Ses yeux émeraudes firent un allé-retour express entre le visage de James et ses doigts qui s'étaient solidement refermés autour de son poignet. Elle allait dans son dortoir, comme d'habitude, comme convenu.

« Je m'étais endormie James, je retourne dans ma chambre, dit-elle en esquissant un mouvement pour se lever du lit.  
>_ Reste.<br>_ James... Ce sont tes règles.  
>_ On s'en fout des règles. Elles sont faites pour être transgressées. »<p>

Elle éclata de rire et abdiqua, se laissant retomber sur l'immense lit. Ça, c'était sûrement LA phrase qui résumait James Potter, s'il fallait en choisir une.

« C'est ce que tu dis à Dumbledore quand il te convoque ?  
>_ Figures toi que oui. Et la première fois que je l'ai fait, il a souri, et m'a dit que j'étais libre de sortir de son bureau, répondit-il en riant.<br>_ Tu te moques de moi ?  
>_ Je te jure que non. »<p>

Elle secoua la tête et pouffa. C'était dingue, le culot qu'il avait. Elle n'aurait jamais osé dire quoi que ce soit de similaire à l'un de ses professeurs, alors le dire au directeur de l'école n'était même imaginable.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi d'habitude ? Demanda-t-elle.  
>_ Je te l'ai déjà dit.<br>_ Non, je veux dire, sérieusement. »

Il soupira, et approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que ses mèches de cheveux noirs viennent se mélanger aux siennes.

« Je n'aime pas avoir quelqu'un dans mon espace vital, en fait, expliqua-t-il finalement.  
>_ Oh... Comment tu fais d'habitude avec tes petites copines ? Tu les renvoies aussi dans leur dortoir au milieu de la nuit ? »<p>

Il fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, et fit une pause pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne portait plus de masque maintenant, et elle pouvait décrypter la moindre émotion qui passait sur son visage. C'était agréable de voir qu'il ne se cachait pas.

« Hmmm... Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de petite copine, en fait...  
>_ Là, tu te moques de moi ! Lui fit-elle remarquer en éclatant de rire.<br>_ Mais non ! J'ai eu quelques aventures, c'est clair, je ne vais pas le cacher, mais rien de sérieux.  
>_ Et Julia Springer ? Si je me souviens bien tu es resté un moment avec elle.<br>_ 6 mois. Mais c'était différent.  
>_ C'était différent comment ? Tu dormais avec elle ?<br>_ Non, je n'ai jamais dormi avec elle.  
>_ Sérieux ? Jamais ? Jamais de chez jamais ?<br>_ Jamais.  
>_ Merde mais j'hallucine ! C'était elle... C'était avec elle que tu couchais l'année dernière ? C'était avec elle que tu utilisais les gallions. »<p>

Il hocha la tête, un peu sous la contrainte. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aimait pas faire, c'était mentir, et cela convenait parfaitement à Lily. De cette façon, elle finissait toujours par savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

« Et pourquoi ça s'est arrêté ?  
>_ Tu veux vraiment le savoir, Lily ? »<p>

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et elle vit ses yeux osciller entre sa bouche et son regard émeraude. Il voulait la déconcentrer, et cela fonctionnait à merveille.

« Oui. Dis moi, s'il te plaît.  
>_ Elle avait des sentiments pour moi. »<p>

L'idée qu'une autre fille puisse ressentir quelque chose pour James lui donna l'impression d'avaler un bloc de glace. Il ne lui appartenait pourtant pas, mais ils partageaient quelque chose d'intime, et le fait de se rendre compte qu'il avait partagé cette même chose avec quelqu'un d'autre la mettait maintenant mal à l'aise. Ou alors était-ce le fait de s'être rendue compte qu'elle voulait plus ?

« Et toi, tu n'en avais pas ?  
>_ Non. Je l'aimais bien, c'était une bonne amie, mais rien de plus. Il y a des gens qu'on aimerait aimer et qu'on aimera jamais, ça c'était Julia. Et puis il y a ceux qu'on déteste aimer mais qu'on arrivera jamais à se sortir de la tête, peu importe ce que l'on fait, peu importe ce que l'on dit. C'est comme ça. On ne choisi pas. »<p>

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. C'était déstabilisant. Jamais il ne s'était autant livré. Ce soir là, il n'avait rien de prétentieux, rien d'arrogant. Il était juste étonnant, bouleversant de vérité. Elle eût envie de lui caresser la joue, mais elle se retint. Ce genre de gestes tendres, ils s'en abstenaient. Ils n'étaient pas à la carte de leur relation, pas à un moment comme celui là, pas au moment où il lui laissait enfin entrevoir la personne qu'il était vraiment.

« Et toi ? Tu as rompu avec Mike Davidson cet été, c'est ça ?  
>_ Oui. Pour les détails, tout ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que c'est un salaud, rien de plus, répondit-elle en feignant l'indifférence. »<p>

Il éclata de rire et acquiesça la tête immédiatement, il n'avait pas l'air tout à fait en désaccord avec elle sur ce point là.

« Il faut se méfier des Serdaigles, ils sont trop intelligents pour être honnêtes. D'ailleurs, tu sais que nous jouons contre eux la semaine prochaine... Je pourrais m'arranger pour qu'il se prenne un Cognard là où ça fait mal...  
>_ Je dois avouer que cette idée est séduisante... Mais je ne vais pas me laisser embarquer dans le côté obscur, James Potter. Ce mec mérite à peine mon indifférence.<br>_ La vache, même moi je n'en suis pas à ce point ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait de si terrible ? »

Lily qui s'était auparavant accoudée pour mieux regarder James, se laissa retomber sur le dos, les yeux vissés sur le plafond étoilé de la salle sur demande. Elle n'aimait pas parler de Mike. La seule personne qui savait toute l'histoire était Alice. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui l'avait sauvé, c'est elle qui lui avait donné le courage de le quitter. Jamais elle ne lui en avait été plus reconnaissante que ce soir là. Car maintenant, il y avait James. Et même si rien n'était pareil, même si leur relation n'en était pas une, tout allait mieux. Finalement, Lily laissa le drap glisser le long de son corps nu pour découvrir une cicatrice sur le côté de sa taille.

« Il t'a fait ça ? S'exclama-t-il, confus. »

Elle acquiesça et elle sentit les doigts de James glisser sur l'entaille. Elle retint son souffle, et lorsqu'il s'en aperçu, il se stoppa net.

« Comment ?  
>_ Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, c'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Sirius. Rémus m'avait proposé de l'accompagner, et quand je l'ai dit à Mike, il a pété un câble. Ce n'était pas la première fois, à vrai dire. Il aimait me rabaisser. Je ne me suis jamais laissée faire, et ce jour là non plus. On était chez lui, il lançait des sorts de tous les côtés, et puis il a fait exploser une fenêtre, et il y a un morceau qui est venu se mettre juste ici, expliqua-t-elle en montrant sa blessure. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte au début. Enfin bref, c'est pour ça que je n'étais pas là, avec vous.<br>_ Tu n'en as parlé à personne ?  
>_ Si. Je l'ai dit à Alice. C'est elle qui m'a soigné. J'ai transplané chez elle, et comme je ne voulais pas aller à Sainte Mangouste, et qu'elle travaille chaque été aux côtés de sa mère qui est médicomage, elle m'a rafistolé. Rien de plus qu'une nuit de pleine lune pour les maraudeurs, quoi !<br>_ Ce genre de truc, c'est arrivé plusieurs fois ?  
>_ Souvent. C'est grâce à Alice que je l'ai laissé tombé. Elle m'a montré que ce genre de relation n'était pas normale. »<p>

James inspira bruyamment et laissa retomber son bras à côté de lui. Les minutes passaient, et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne dirent un mot. James avait retrouvé son masque, et Lily n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'il pensait. Elle n'aimait pas être dans l'incertitude. Avancer à tâtons, ce n'était pas son truc.

« Je vais y aller, je vais te laisser ton espace vital, reprit-elle en lui souriant timidement.  
>_ Allez, reste. Tu ne vas pas traverser le château à l'heure qu'il est. Et sûrement pas après ce que tu viens de me raconter.<br>_ Tu es sûr ?  
>_ Oui je suis sûr Lily. Si je ne voulais pas que tu sois là, tu le saurais, crois moi.<br>_ Bon, eh bien dans ce cas... Conclut-elle en se rallongeant près de lui. »

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle se réveilla, James n'était plus là. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il était déjà 10h. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et rejoignit la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas de cours ce jour là, mais les élèves avaient la possibilité d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard s'ils le voulaient, et Alice et Lily s'étaient dit qu'elles iraient faire un tour toutes les deux. Elle se posa à côté d'elle après avoir brièvement remarqué James et Sirius qui parlaient un peu plus loin.

« Tu étais où cette nuit ?  
>_ Dans le dortoir, pourquoi ? Répondit-elle en feignant l'incompréhension.<br>_ Je ne t'ai pas vu rentrer après ta ronde d'hier soir... Et je ne t'ai pas non plus vu ce matin en me levant... Ne me dis pas que tu es retournée avec Mike... Reprit Alice en la regardant d'un mauvais œil.  
>_ Tu sais très bien que jamais je ne ferais ça. C'est juste que j'ai croisé le concierge hier soir, et tu sais bien comment il est quand il s'y met... Il m'a raconté toute sa vie. Et puis ce matin McGonagall m'a demandé de faire une ronde plus tôt vu qu'il n'y avait pas cours, mentit-elle non sans remord.<br>_ Mouais... Ça passe pour cette fois, mais ça ne marchera pas à tous les coups Lily ! Si tu me caches quelque chose je finirais par le savoir ! »

Lily secoua la tête en soupirant, mais cela la faisait rire. Derrière cet interrogatoire se cachait de l'inquiétude, Alice se comportait comme une mère poule, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Lily, elle lui était reconnaissante de toujours veiller sur elle. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui rendre la pareille.

« Bon, on va faire un tour chez Zonko, et après on va aux Trois Balais, ça te va ?  
>_ Oui Alice, c'est parfait ! »<p>

Elles discutèrent encore pendant dix bonnes minutes, le temps que Lily finisse son petit déjeuner, puis elles prirent le chemin de Pré-Au-Lard. Il ne faisait pas chaud dehors, mais il ne pleuvait pas non plus. Lily s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans son manteau gris cendré et serra les dents lorsqu'une rafale de vent lui balaya les cheveux. Elle suivit Alice à l'intérieur du magasin de farces et attrapes qu'elle adorait mais ne se laissa pas tenter par le moindre gadget. En fait, elle les observait tout en se demandant lequel les maraudeurs allaient décider d'utiliser sur les Serpentards la prochaine fois qu'ils en auraient l'occasion, et elle s'interrogeait également sur la façon d'en contrer les effets, cela lui serait probablement utile. Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit Alice revenir avec trois sacs remplis de tout et n'importe quoi. C'était une acheteuse compulsive, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, mais après tout, elle avait l'argent pour. Elle avait vécu très modestement jusqu'à ce que ses parents fassent fortune dans la conception de jouets pour petits sorciers, et maintenant, elle profitait de l'argent dont elle n'avait pas disposé étant plus jeune.

« Maintenant, direction les Trois Balais ! »

Lorsque Lily ouvrit la porte du pub, elle sentit l'odeur familière et réconfortante de la Bière-au-beurre.

« Aaaah les voilà les deux plus jolies filles de Poudlard ! S'exclama Mme Rosmerta en les voyant arriver. »

Madame Rosmerta était la gérante du pub. C'était une jeune femme magnifique, et Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle ne savait pas comment elle arrivait à gérer tant de travail et tant de clients tout en parvenant à rester souriante tout au long de la journée. Dès sa première visite aux Trois Balais, elle l'avait mise à l'aise. Elle avait vu que Lily n'était pas de ce monde, qu'elle était née de sorciers moldus, et cela ne lui avait jamais posé de problème. Au contraire, elle s'intéressait énormément à sa vie d'être humain « normal », et elle lui posait toujours beaucoup de questions. En contrepartie, elle lui racontait tous les nouveaux ragots qui lui parvenaient aux oreilles.

« Je vous installe les filles, venez donc avec moi, reprit-elle. »

Elle les emmena au fond du bar, dans le coin préféré de Lily qui la remercia de sa délicate attention. Elle se doutait qu'elle leur avait gardé la table, elle avait l'habitude de les voir débarquer dès qu'il y avait une sortie de prévue à Poudlard. A la grande surprise de la jeune femme rousse, Rosmerta s'installa sur le banc en bois, à côté d'Alice. Puis elle fit signe à l'un de ses serveurs d'amener deux bière-au-beurres, et d'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table.

« Est-ce que vous l'avez lu, ces derniers temps ? Leur demanda-t-elle. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et firent « non » de la tête presque simultanément. Rosmerta passa une main sur son visage, puis vérifia que personne ne pouvait l'entendre avant de poursuivre.

« Lily, il faut absolument que tu fasses attention à toi. Les mangemorts, ce sont de grands malades ! Ils ont kidnappé deux enfants de moldu cette semaine... Et je pense qu'ils ne comptent pas s'arrêter là. Tant que tu es à Poudlard, tout va bien, mais ne sort pas toute seule. »

Lily déglutit difficilement. Alors elle était en danger ? Et cela à cause d'un truc dont elle n'était même pas responsable. Elle sirota une gorgée de bière-au-beurre alors qu'Alice lui serrait sa main libre, elle put lire sur ses lèvres « je suis là. » et cette simple phrase la réconforta un peu.

«James Potter et Sirius Black ! Hurla Rosmerta en rougissant à vue d'oeil et en se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée. »

Elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention à Rémus et Peter, à qui Alice fit un signe de main, et qui se précipitèrent à leur table. Cela n'enchanta guère Lily. Elle avait juste envie de parler de la bombe que Rosmerta venait de lui faire éclater à la figure, mais c'était comme si cette dernière l'avait déjà oublié. Elle riait aux éclats avec les deux maraudeurs qui lui montraient leurs achats. Puis elle leur demanda où ils voulaient s'installer, et James lui indiqua la table de Lily et Alice, mais la jeune femme ne sut trop si c'était parce qu'il avait vu que ses amis s'y étaient assis, ou parce qu'il avait envie de passer du temps avec elle.

« Rosie tu es tellement ravissante aujourd'hui que j'en ai mal aux yeux ! Lança Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
>_ Quel charmeur celui là ! Vos bières-au-beurres sont gratuites aujourd'hui ! Gloussa Rosmerta qui était devenue aussi rouge que la tapisserie de la salle commune de Gryffondor. »<p>

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel d'un air consterné, et cela fit sourire Lily et Alice.

« Alors James, ces problèmes de sommeil ? Reprit la serveuse en se tournant vers lui.  
>_ Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, merci Rosie, lui répondit-il simplement non sans avoir lancé un coup d'oeil discret à Lily au passage.<br>_ C'est simple, maintenant il découche quasiment une nuit sur deux ! Il n'a pas encore lâché le morceau, mais il y a une fille là dessous, c'est certain ! Le taquina Sirius. »

Lily sentit son visage s'enflammer. Elle se camoufla un peu plus dans son manteau et pivota vers la vitre embuée. La conversation devenait très intéressante, mais elle l'aurait sûrement apprécié d'avantage si elle n'avait pas eu autant l'impression de s'être totalement faite griller par Alice dont les grands yeux bleus s'étaient élargis. Ou peut-être devenait-elle simplement paranoïaque.

« C'est vrai ça, James ? Il y a une fille ? S'enquit Rosmerta dont le visage s'était éclairé comme une ampoule. »

Les potins, c'était définitivement son truc, et Lily se promit ce jour là de lui faire remarquer que ses questions étaient parfois un peu trop indiscrètes. Tout le monde était tourné vers le jeune homme qui était imperturbable, attendant sa réponse. Il ouvrit la bouche, croisa le regard paniqué de Lily, puis la referma, et se tût quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

« C'est toujours la même depuis l'année dernière, Rosie, admit-il finalement en souriant, pas du tout gêné par la confession qu'il venait de faire.  
>_ Et elle ? Demanda Rosmerta. »<p>

James haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Elle avait l'air de maîtriser le sujet, alors Lily supposa qu'ils avaient déjà dû en parler ultérieurement. Elle était pourtant bien la seule à être dans la confidence apparemment. Ou peut-être Sirius l'était-il aussi... Il souriait simplement d'un air moqueur en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, comme s'il était persuadé que James ne s'y prenait pas de la bonne manière avec cette fille. En tout cas, il n'y avait aucun doute : ils ne parlaient pas d'elle.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, je ne sais pas qui est cette fille, mais je ne la comprendrai jamais ! Conclut Rosmerta avant de quitter la table pour aller servir d'autres clients.  
>_ Bon, moi aussi j'y vais. Si je veux avoir une chance de ramener Rosie dans ma tanière, il faut que j'attaque maintenant ! S'exclama Sirius en se lançant à sa poursuite. »<p>

Lily n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation. Elle était trop préoccupée. La seule fille, à sa connaissance, pour qui James éprouvait une profonde affection était Julia Springer. Et pourtant, il lui avait dit la veille qu'il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour elle. Alors soit il lui avait menti pour préserver leur accord, soit il n'arrivait pas à avoir celle qu'il voulait, et cela semblait peu vraisemblable. Elle suivit le mouvement lorsqu'elle vit Alice se lever, et elle se retrouva à l'extérieur du pub, direction Poudlard.

« Alice, excuses moi, tu m'autorises à te l'emprunter ? Lui demanda James en arrivant, haletant, à leur hauteur.  
>_ Fais-toi plaisir James, elle est toute à toi, répondit Alice en souriant largement.<br>_ J'ai le droit de donner mon avis ou pas ? Ironisa Lily, on avait prévu de rentrer ensemble Alice...  
>_ Oh non ne te sers pas de moi pour te débarrasser de lui, je peux très bien rentrer toute seule ! Et c'est ce que je vais faire, d'ailleurs ! On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle ! Répliqua-t-elle avant de leur tourner le dos. »<p>

Lily pivota alors vers James. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais une chose était sûre, Alice s'était définitivement rendu compte de quelque chose.

« Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se montrer en public, constata-t-elle.  
>_ Tu crois que quelqu'un va nous voir discuter et sauter directement à la conclusion que nous couchons ensemble ? Répliqua-t-il sur un ton froid qui la surprit. »<p>

Elle eût l'impression d'être une vraie demeurée sur le coup, et elle se mit à donner nerveusement des petits coups de pied dans des cailloux imaginaires.

« Tu es vraiment un sale con des fois... Lui fit-elle remarquer.  
>_ Oui. Mais ça fait déjà un moment que tu es au courant. Quant au reste, ce que tu as entendu tout à l'heure, j'aurais aimé pouvoir t'expliquer.<br>_ On en a déjà parlé. Si tu as quelqu'un, tu me le dis, et on arrête c'est tout.  
>_ Crois moi, si j'avais quelqu'un, tu serais la première au courant. »<p>

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, et au même moment elle entendit un cri. Alice.


	5. Chapter 5

« C'est bon Lily, ça va ! Ça fait une semaine maintenant, arrête de te torturer avec ça ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète ?  
>_ Je sais Alice mais...<br>_ Je me suis retrouvée devant un mangemort qui voulait t'attraper toi, et par chance, tu étais avec James Potter. Si c'était à refaire, je referais mille fois la même chose.  
>_ Oui mais...<br>_ Il m'a stupefixé c'est tout Lily ! J'admets que je suis encore un peu sous le choc, mais McGonagall est arrivée à temps et elle a tout de suite appelé une brigade d'aurors, tu l'as vu de toi même, tout s'est bien terminé, et ils ont capturé le type !  
>_ Je voulais juste être là pour te protéger, pour une fois...<br>_ C'est toi qui a besoin d'être protégée Lily et je crois que Potter voudrait bien postuler pour le job... La taquina Alice.  
>_ Arrête de dire des conneries Alice, tu as sérieusement dû te cogner en tombant ! Riposta Lily en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. »<p>

Bras dessus, bras dessous, elles gravirent les marches des tribunes du stade de Quidditch pour s'installer près des supporters de Gryffondors dont les rugissements retentissaient déjà dans l'immense arène. A l'opposé, les Serdaigles agitaient leur fanion en hurlant des mots que Lily n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Une fois le coup d'envoi du match donné, elle pu voir James serrer la main du capitaine de l'équipe adverse avant de s'envoler gracieusement sur son balai. Il était poursuiveur. Et un sacré bon joueur, d'ailleurs. Probablement le meilleur des quatre maisons confondues, et cela rendait ses adversaires fous de rage. En face de lui, devant les buts, se trouvait Mike Davidson. Il n'était pas mauvais non plus, il fallait l'admettre, mais il souffrait d'une mauvaise réputation qui était largement justifiée par ses sautes d'humeur constantes et sa fâcheuse tendance à hurler sur ses coéquipiers.

« Potter attrape le souafle, il passe à Black, et Black marque ! S'écria le commentateur. »

Une vague d'applaudissement retentit dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, et s'en suivit une deuxième, puis une troisième... Les Serdaigles avaient du mal à remonter au score, et Mike Davidson commençait à hurler des choses que personne à part lui ne pouvait entendre. Puis Lily vit James se stopper net.

« Potter s'arrête. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous prépare encore ? Il s'avance vers Judith Everett, la batteuse de son équipe, qu'est ce qu'il lui dit ? Oh attention un Cognard ! »

James et Everett baissèrent la tête simultanément, évitant l'énorme balle.

« Je rêve, Potter vient de prendre la batte des mains d'Everett ! Il se dirige droit sur un cognard ! »

Tout le monde retint son souffle et il y eût une vague de protestations dans la tribune des Serdaigles, mais l'arbitre ne siffla pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Demanda Lily. »

Pour seule réponse, Alice haussa les épaules. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, tout comme le reste des spectateurs.

« James Potter frappe le cognard, et VLAN ! Davidson l'a pris en pleine poire ! Y'a pas à dire, Potter est un sacré joueur ! Hé ! Hé mais attendez ! Teddy Hornet en a profité pour attraper le vif d'or ! Gryffondor gagne ! S'écria le commentateur en même temps que l'arbitre sifflait. »

Les joueurs redescendirent tous, et McGonagall fit signe à Lily de l'accompagner en bas. Il allait y avoir du grabuge. Davidson avait balancé rageusement son balai sur la pelouse et il se tenait la mâchoire l'air furieux. Il s'avança d'un pas rapide vers James qui le défiait du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Potter ?! Tu es malade ou quoi ?! Lui hurla-t-il. »

James se rapprocha également de lui en le toisant, et il l'agrippa par le col de sa tenue de quidditch alors que leurs équipes respectives s'apprêtaient à intervenir.

« Je te jure que si tu touches encore à un seul de ses cheveux, ou si tu oses ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur elle, je reprendrai cette batte et je ne me retiendrais pas cette fois ! Lui dit-il à voix basse pour être sûr qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. »

Cependant, Lily qui venait d'arriver à leur niveau n'en manqua pas une miette. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait flanqué une grosse correction à Davidson à cause d'elle. Pour elle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à McGonagall. Elle était furieuse, il allait avoir de sacrés ennuis.

« De qui tu parles, Potter ? Fit Mike en serrant les dents.  
>_ Tu sais de qui je parle, répondit simplement James en faisant un signe de la tête vers Lily. »<p>

McGonagall s'interposa entre les deux jeunes hommes et attrapa Davidson pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie après avoir fait signe à Lily de s'occuper du cas Potter. Le professeur de métamorphose avait toute confiance envers la jeune femme, et cela se vérifiait encore cette fois-ci.

« Allez ça suffit, dit Lily en mettant ses deux mains sur le torse de James et en le poussant doucement. »

Il se laissa faire mais garda les yeux rivés sur Davidson, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris qu'il n'avait pas lancé des menaces en l'air. Elle referma la porte du vestiaire des Gryffondors derrière elle, et lui hurla dessus pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Bordel James tu te rends compte que tu vas te faire suspendre ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Que tu prennes la batte de Judith pour renvoyer un cognard passe encore, que tu l'utilises pour démolir Mike en faisant passer ça sur le compte du jeu, c'était plutôt intelligent, mais que tu le choppes à la fin du match, quand l'arbitre a sifflé, pour le menacer, ça c'était sacrément stupide !  
>_ Vas-y Lily, suspends moi, je m'en fous, répondit-il le plus calmement du monde.<br>_ Je ne le ferai pas, je vais me contenter de te coller des retenues sur toute la semaine, mais je ne peux pas promettre que McGonagall sera aussi clémente. »

Elle n'avait pas cessé de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, les poings serrés, et quand elle s'arrêta finalement elle se rendit compte qu'il était complètement détendu. Cela la dépassait.

« Qu'on soit d'accord James, j'ai envie de t'étrangler en ce moment précis. Tu as quasiment avoué à ce salaud ce qu'il se passe entre nous, tu t'en rends compte ou pas ? S'il l'ouvre, ce qui est fort probable, tout Poudlard va nous avoir dans le collimateur. J'aurais l'air de quoi, moi ? Bordel James ! La préfète en chef qui se tape le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch en douce ! Tu y as pensé ou pas ? »

Il soupira en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, visiblement en désaccord avec elle, et se redressa un peu du banc sur lequel il était assis.

« Et tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus là dedans ? C'est que si je n'avais pas laissé ton foutu gallion dans mon dortoir, je serais actuellement en train de le serrer si fort que j'aurais le numéro de série gravé dans la main, conclut-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage. Voilà, il retirait son masque. Il y eut deux longues minutes de silence, puis il referma ses doigts sur son poignet et la tira brusquement contre lui. Combustion. Il retira le moindre de ses vêtements si habilement qu'elle ne s'en rendit presque pas compte, et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. C'était comme si ils cherchaient à avoir le contrôle l'un sur l'autre, c'en était presque violent. Non, en fait ce n'était pas violent... C'était plutôt explosif... Volcanique. Elle sentit sa langue glisser le long de son cou, et elle pencha la tête en arrière en s'agrippant à ses omoplates, convaincue qu'elle lui laisserait probablement de belles marques. C'était si bon qu'elle avait à la fois envie d'exploser de rire, et de s'effondrer en sanglot. Précisément parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne voulait jamais sortir de ce vestiaire.

Elle réajusta sa jupe et son chemisier, et sa posa un instant à côté de James, sur le banc.

« Bon, j'y vais. Tu n'oublies pas : retenues toute la semaine. Y compris ce soir. McGonagall t'attendra sûrement dans la salle commune tout à l'heure, et elle va vouloir que tu t'excuses auprès de Mike.  
>_ Plutôt mourir, répondit-il en poussant un petit rire ironique.<br>_ Tu ne pourras jamais mettre ta fierté de côté ?  
>_ Ce n'est pas à propos de ma fierté, c'est à propos de la tienne.<br>_ Bon, écoute, on en reparle ce soir, conclut-elle en soupirant. »

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du vestiaire, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Sirius Black, ce qui la fit rougir violemment. Elle ne savait pas depuis quand il était là, et à vrai dire, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle le contourna en gardant les yeux vissés sur ses pieds, et rejoignit la salle commune de Gryffondor. Tout le monde était en train de relater les exploits de James, et dès qu'Alice vit Lily, elle se rua sur elle pour en savoir plus.

« Alors ?!  
>_ Alors quoi ?<br>_ Je ne sais pas, laisse moi faire le calcul : James Potter confie à « Rosie » qu'il a retrouvé le sommeil, Sirius rajoute qu'il découche. Je me rends compte que tu fais pareil. Puis il fait en sorte de se retrouver seul avec toi à Pré-Au-Lard pour parler de je ne sais quoi, et maintenant il casse la gueule de Mike Davidson sans raison apparente. Du moins pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce que Mike t'as fait, puis tu disparais avec lui pendant près d'une heure. Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire, Lily ?  
>_ Si, bien sûr. J'étais occupée à l'engueuler figures toi ! Il va nous mettre dans une position inconfortable pour le prochain match vu qu'il va probablement se faire suspendre par McGonagall. Quant au reste, il n'y a rien à en conclure. C'est du pur hasard, mentit-elle.<br>_ Très bien, comme tu voudras Lily. Mais je reste sûre qu'il y a un truc que tu ne me dis pas.  
>_ Maintenant je vais prendre une douche, et retourner le surveiller pour sa retenue. Là je t'ai tout dit. A plus tard Alice. »<p>

Lorsqu'elle redescendit du dortoir lavée de ses pêchés, Lily quitta la salle commune pour se rendre dans la salle de métamorphose. McGonagall et James étaient déjà là, et à l'air renfrogné qu'il arborait, elle devinait qu'il devait s'être fait passer un savon.

« Comme vous pouvez le deviner Miss Evans, Potter est suspendu pour le match qui opposera Gryffondor à Poufsouffle, ce qui ne nous facilitera pas la tâche, annonça-t-elle d'un ton sec. »

Lily acquiesça silencieusement et s'assit derrière son bureau, à côté de celui de son professeur de métamorphose. C'était l'un de ses moments où elle comprenait qu'il ne fallait rien dire. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise et mordilla sa plume. Il y avait tant de choses dont elle devait discuter avec James... Elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette fille dont il avait parlé avec Rosmerta la semaine passée, elle avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas été totalement honnête là dessus. A vrai dire, elle ne l'avait pas été non plus. Elle devait lui dire qu'elle voulait mettre fin à leur arrangement. Elle soupira et eût l'impression qu'un courant électrique la traversait de par et d'autre lorsqu'elle repensa à ses doigts sur sa peau. Sa pression artérielle crevait le plafond. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Elle était pleine de contradictions. Elle leva les yeux de son parchemin, et elle trouva les siens. Son corps se tendit. Il se crispa si fort qu'elle eût envie de hurler de douleur, ou d'extase, elle ne savait pas trop. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté, et tira sur le col de sa chemise. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. James, lui, était de marbre. Presque froid. Quand McGonagall leur fit signe que la retenue était terminée, Lily eût envie de la remercier. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : sortir de cet endroit en vitesse. Elle ramassa ses affaires et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à interpeller James, elle se rendit compte que Julia Springer lui était tombée dessus. Au sens figuré, bien sûr. De là où elle se tenait, elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais elle vit James sourire, et lui poser la main sur l'épaule. Cette image la gênait profondément. Elle avait envie d'intervenir, mais au nom de quoi ? Elle n'avait pas à se permettre ce genre de chose. Si Julia était la fille que James voulait, alors elle n'avait aucune raison de l'empêcher de tenter sa chance, cela faisait partie des règles. Pourtant, elle avait l'irrépressible envie de courir vers lui et de marquer son territoire, elle avait envie que Julia voit qu'elle avait de la concurrence. En avait-elle ? Oui. Lily n'avait aucune envie de céder James, cela était clair à présent. Il suffisait de le voir avec une autre fille pour qu'elle s'en rende compte, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle voulait être son centre d'attention. Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais il l'avait rendu dépendante. Elle hésita un instant à aller interrompre leur rencontre, et finalement, elle capitula, rejoignit son dortoir et se glissa sous sa couverture. Elle rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, dérangées par une lumière qui provenait de sa table de chevet. Elle attrapa le gallion rouge vif et descendit les marches de la salle commune quatre à quatre. Elle ne portait qu'un mini short rouge vif et un débardeur de la même couleur, elle priait pour que personne d'autre que James ne la surprenne dans cette tenue.

« Je t'ai cherché partout ! Lui dit-il finalement quand elle arriva en bas de l'escalier.  
>_ Quand je suis sortie, tu parlais avec Springer alors j'ai filé, dit-elle en ne parvenant pas à cacher sa rancœur.<br>_ Tu es jalouse ? L'interrogea-t-il, stupéfait. »

Elle grimaça comme si le mot « jalouse » lui faisait mal. C'était vrai, en fait. Elle avait peur de ce mot parce qu'il correspondait totalement à l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle était verte de jalousie. Elle n'avait aucune envie de l'admettre, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait développé des sentiments pour lui, et il fallait qu'elle le lui dise, ou au moins, qu'elle lui fasse comprendre. Cela la terrifiait.

« Je crois, oui, avoua-t-elle finalement. »


	6. Chapter 6

Elle croisa les bras et se recroquevilla sur elle même tout en continuant de le regarder. Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment, puis finalement, il se rapprocha d'elle et ouvrit la bouche. Elle ferma les yeux et se barricada dans sa tête. Elle avait peur qu'il mette fin à leur arrangement, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il avait fait avec Julia l'année passée quand elle lui avait admit avoir des sentiments pour lui. Ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil, certes... Elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle était jalouse, rien de plus, rien de moins.

« Dis moi ce que tu attends de moi et je ferais ce qu'il faut. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Ses mots étaient comme des caresses. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, mais elle était rassurée.

« Franchement je ne sais pas. Je me pose beaucoup de questions.  
>_ Comme quoi ?<br>_ Tu as toujours des sentiments pour Julia ?  
>_ Non, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est de l'amitié, rien de plus. »<p>

Elle hocha la tête en murmurant un simple « d'accord », soulagée. Il était sincère, il avait ôté son masque.

« Est-ce qu'on est amis, nous ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Il lui sourit pendant qu'il semblait chercher dans sa tête la réponse appropriée. Il était si posé, si calme, alors qu'elle avait l'impression que tout son corps allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

« Lily... On se cherche du regard dès le petit déjeuner, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous ne se décide à aller dormir, en admettant qu'on y aille pas ensemble... On s'est déjà bécotés dans tous les recoins du château, et Merlin sait qu'on y a fait bien plus. Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui sont amis de cette manière, toi ?  
>_ Non, effectivement... Admit-elle en riant.<br>_ Bon, alors...  
>_ Alors... Je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça... A notre... Arrangement.<br>_ Tu veux arrêter ? S'enquit-il. »

Elle fit un pas de plus vers lui, et voulu poser sa main sur sa joue, et l'embrasser, mais elle se retint.

« Non. Mais... C'est juste que c'est super compliqué pour moi de prendre une décision quand tu me regardes comme ça. J'ai l'impression que je suis un livre ouvert pour toi alors que moi je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ta tête, je ne te comprends pas du tout. Alors j'ai juste besoin que tu me laisses du temps pour y voir un peu plus clair, et pour que j'évite de faire une grosse connerie, tu veux bien ? L'interrogea-t-elle en lui rendant son gallion. »

Il acquiesça silencieusement puis la laissa remonter dans son dortoir sans tenter de la retenir et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle passa les cinq jours qui suivirent à se demander s'il fallait vraiment qu'elle retourne lui parler, ou si elle devait tout simplement oublier toute cette histoire et se concentrer sur autre chose. La vérité était qu'elle avait peur. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait eût envie de rire, et de pleurer en même temps la dernière fois, dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. Elle avait pris conscience qu'elle aimait être à ses côtés, et elle était terrifiée à l'idée que cela le fasse fuir. Ce soir là, lors de sa dernière retenue, il attendit qu'elle sorte, et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa. Elle fut si surprise qu'elle poussa un petit cri, puis elle se détendit et se laissa aller contre lui. Elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise lorsqu'il la plaqua contre le mur, et elle fut décontenancée quand il la repoussa légèrement. Encore une fois, il contrôlait parfaitement la situation, et il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

« J'ai eu envie de t'embrasser toute la journée Lily. Mais pour le reste... Tant que tu ne m'expliques pas ce que tu veux, je ne ferai rien. »

Elle soupira et lui fit signe de la suivre à l'extérieur du château, là où elle était sûre que personne ne pourrait entendre ce qu'ils avaient à se dire. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et les élèves étaient déjà tous rentrés dans leur salle commune, mais Lily était autorisée à sortir pour faire ses rondes. Elle espérait seulement que James ne se fasse pas prendre, mais il n'avait pas l'air inquiet, et Lily savait qu'il avait l'habitude de sortir en douce avec Sirius, Rémus et Peter. Il connaissait sans doute des passages secrets dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Elle s'arrêta près du grand chêne, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Le lac était calme devant eux. C'était reposant.

« J'aimerais revenir un peu sur nos règles, James.  
>_ Lesquelles, exactement ?<br>_ Celle qui consiste à ne pas voir quelqu'un d'autre simultanément, par exemple.  
>_ Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ? Lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.<br>_ Non. Je voudrais juste la... Préciser. Je voudrais que tu ne cherches pas quelqu'un d'autre. Tout comme je ne chercherais personne de mon côté.  
>_ Je n'avais pas l'intention de chercher quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.<br>_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que...  
>_ J'ai compris ce que tu veux dire Lily. C'est nous. Point barre. Cette précision ne me pose pas de problème. Quoi d'autre ?<br>_ Je... J'ai un petit problème avec ma dernière règle aussi, je crois, admit-elle.  
>_ Qui est ? L'encouragea-t-il. »<p>

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle était sûre qu'il savait de quoi elle voulait parler, il se moquait d'elle parce qu'il savait où elle voulait en venir, c'était évident.

« Pas de sentiment, dit-elle en retenant sa respiration.  
>_ Je vois. »<p>

Il reporta son regard sur le lac, ramena ses genoux contre lui, croisa ses bras par dessus, et y posa son menton. Il resta dans cette posture un instant. Il était vraiment très réfléchi, contrairement à ce que Lily pensait quelques mois plus tôt.

« Je ne dis pas que j'ai des sentiments, c'est juste que je ne sais pas vraiment où j'en suis, alors je préfère te faire part de toutes les éventualités. Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux gérer ça ? Reprit-elle, un peu anxieuse.  
>_ Je pense, oui.<br>_ Tu penses ? Répéta-t-elle.  
>_ Oui. Je ne peux pas te promettre quoi que ce soit. Personne ne peut. Mais je pense sincèrement que je peux faire en sorte que ça marche avec tes conditions.<br>_ Tu me laisseras dormir avec toi ?  
>_ Ah, enfin ! J'ai l'impression que j'attends cette question depuis une éternité, répondit-il en souriant.<br>_ Je parle juste de dormir, Potter...  
>_ Moi aussi. Enfin... Disons que le reste m'intéresse aussi, mais si tu veux savoir si tu as l'autorisation d'envahir mon espace vital, oui, tu l'as. Quoi d'autre ?<br>_ C'est tout.  
>_ C'est déjà pas mal... Maintenant j'ai une seule question à te poser, Lily. »<p>

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, et se tourna vers elle. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il allait lui demander, il était complètement imprévisible, cela la déroutait. Un adorable sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage, et à ce moment là, Lily remarqua dans ses yeux noirs qu'il n'était pas aussi confiant qu'il voulait lui faire croire.

« Ne crois-tu pas qu'avec toutes ces modifications, notre arrangement ressemble maintenant à une relation de couple ? »

Elle haussa les épaules en grimaçant, l'air désolé. Elle savait que ce n'était pas son truc les relations de couple, mais il avait raison, cela y ressemblait beaucoup. Elle enfouie la tête dans ses mains, un peu honteuse, et surtout toute rouge, et elle l'entendit éclater de rire.

« Ça va Lily, on va s'en sortir. On va y aller doucement, personne ne saura. Si on le vit mal à un moment où à un autre, on en parlera simplement tous les deux, et on verra.  
>_ Mais c'est juste n'importe quoi... Il y a tellement de choses qu'on ne sait pas l'un sur l'autre... Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on fiche là, à envisager ce genre de rapprochement alors qu'i peine deux mois, on ne pouvait pas se voir en peinture.<br>_ Peut-être qu'il ne faut pas tout chercher à expliquer Lily. On discutera un peu plus demain soir, d'accord ?  
>_ Ah oui, c'est vrai... C'est la pleine lune ce soir. »<p>

Il acquiesça simplement, tout en continuant de la regarder. Et Lily se rappela de la question qu'il lui avait posé plusieurs mois plus tôt, lorsqu'ils commençaient tout juste leur arrangement. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passerait si elle tombait amoureuse de lui, et au moment où il l'avait dit, elle avait eût l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question mais d'une affirmation. Comme s'il avait voulu la prévenir qu'elle finirait par ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Comme s'il avait fait en sorte qu'ils en arrivent là où ils en étaient à présent. Elle devrait lui poser la question, un de ces quatre.

« Je te laisse... On se voit demain, dit-elle finalement. »

Elle épousseta sa jupe pour enlever les brins d'herbes qui s'y étaient invités, et se contenta de presser l'épaule de James en guise d'au revoir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le lendemain, la journée lui sembla extrêmement longue. Après chaque nuit de pleine lune, Dumbledore faisait en sorte que tous les maraudeurs soient excusés de leur absence aux cours. Il savait tout sur Rémus depuis bien longtemps, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait insisté auprès de ses parents pour qu'ils acceptent de le scolariser à Poudlard malgré sa condition, en les assurant qu'il prendrait toutes les précautions nécessaires. Enfin bref, Potter n'était pas là, et tout était fade. Les minutes passèrent, puis enfin, la dernière sonnerie retentit, et Lily put enfin rejoindre la salle Commune. Il n'y avait que quelques premières années qui discutaient. Elle soupira, et prit finalement le bras qu'Alice lui tendait pour aller dîner dans la Grande Salle.

« Ah ! Là bas ! Je vois Rémus, il nous a gardé des places ! S'exclama Alice en entraînant Lily vers la table des Gryffondors. »

Elle la suivit en cherchant James des yeux, et avec soulagement, elle le trouva. Comme si ce n'était pas assez beau, Alice se posa en face de lui, à côté de Rémus, laissant la place libre à sa gauche. Elle s'y assit sans faire de remarque, pensant que dans le brouhaha de la salle, personne n'y ferait attention. Elle frôla son bras en attrapant le pichet de jus de citrouille, et elle le sentit se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Très légèrement. Pas assez pour que cela paraisse suspect, mais assez pour qu'elle trouve ce geste adorable. Lui aussi, il avait envie d'être avec elle.

« Ca fait bizarre de vous voir l'un à côté de l'autre sans qu'il n'y ait de cri... Le seul moment où ça arrive d'habitude, c'est en potion, et c'est parce que Slughorn vous y a obligé, fit remarquer Rémus qui avait l'air absolument vidé.  
>_ Elle m'a foutu une semaine de retenues la dernière fois que je l'ai ouverte, ceci explique peut-être cela, Lunard, répliqua James du tac au tac.<br>_ Si tu disais moins de conneries Potter, on en serait pas là, ajouta Lily. »

Il reposa doucement sa fourchette sur la table, et un sourire discret passa sur son visage. En un quart de seconde, il avait disparu. Personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait pu s'en rendre compte, et elle eût envie de sourire aussi.

« Et si tu n'étais pas trop occupée à abuser de tes pouvoirs de préfète en chef, peut-être que...  
>_ Et c'est reparti... Commenta Sirius en coupant James.<br>_ Potter... si tu savais comme j'ai envie de t'étrangler avec ta cravate à ce moment précis...  
>_ Mon cœur se brise, Evans, ironisa-t-il. Mais attends, je suis curieux, comment veux tu faire ça exactement ? Tu veux utiliser tes petits poings ?<br>_ Tu es vraiment un sale con. C'est dingue d'être aussi con que ça. Comment tu fais ? Sérieusement. Si il y avait une épreuve de sales cons aux ASPICs, tu serais premier de la classe.  
>_ Que de vilains mots dans la bouche d'une si jolie préfète parfaite, conclut-il en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.<br>_ Bon allez, ça va, on a compris. Tu es con, elle est insupportable, on sait déjà tout ça depuis longtemps, évitons de revenir là dessus, conclut Alice en rigolant. »

Les deux concernés ne s'adressèrent plus la parole pendant le reste du repas. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, mais parce que c'était le moyen le plus simple de ne pas se trahir. Alors qu'elle discutait de la condition des elfes de maison avec Alice et Rémus, elle sentit la main de James se poser sur sa cuisse, sous la table, et elle oublia de respirer un instant. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais elle avait aussi oublié les mots. Elle fut extrêmement reconnaissante envers Dumbledore lorsqu'il se leva pour annoncer la date du bal de Noël, captant ainsi toute l'attention des élèves. Sa main rejoignit celle de James sur sa cuisse, et elle se mit à y dessiner des cercles lents à l'aide de ses doigts. Ce n'était pas grand chose, et pourtant Lily ne pût s'empêcher que c'était la chose la plus intime qu'ils aient jamais partagé. Pour une fois, ce geste ne cachait aucune arrière pensée. Il ne traduisait rien d'autre que de l'affection. Elle rompit le contact à contrecœur lorsque tout le monde se leva pour quitter la salle, et elle laissa Alice devant la salle commune pour aller faire sa ronde. Elle s'attendait à croiser James, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et elle devina pourquoi lorsqu'elle se glissa par le passage derrière la Grosse Dame pour rejoindre son dortoir. Elle s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers quand elle entendit un bruit, et elle le vit allongé sur le canapé rouge de la salle commune. Elle redescendit les marches et s'avança vers lui. Il dormait. Elle n'avait pas envie de le réveiller, et elle hésita un instant, mais finalement, elle le secoua doucement.

« James ?  
>_ Tu veux bien arrêter de me remuer comme un cocotier Evans? Articula-t-il finalement en ouvrant un œil. »<p>

Elle sourit et profita du fait qu'il soit allongé sur le dos pour lui sauter dessus. Littéralement. S'il voulait un réveil musclé, il allait en avoir un !

« Tu vas me le payer un de ces quatre !  
>_ Fais attention à ce que tu dis. On dirait des menaces, et il se pourrait que j'abuse encore de mon pouvoir de préfète, répliqua-t-elle en faisant allusion à leur dernière altercation.<br>_ Tu crois que ça arrête les sales cons ? Reprit-il sur le même ton. »

Elle éclata de rire, s'assit sur son ventre, ses jambes repliées de chaque côté de son corps, et elle fit mine de l'étrangler. Il lui bloqua instantanément les mains et l'obligea à se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il relâcha doucement son étreinte, et elle sentit que tout était différent. Ce baiser méprisait la platitude et l'imperfection de leur relation passée. Ce n'était plus une banale attirance, il ne s'agissait plus de la simple proximité de leur corps ou de leurs échanges de regards plein de désir, c'était la vie. Pure et dure. L'existence prouvée par A+B.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais James... Murmura-t-elle en posant son front contre le sien. »


	7. Chapter 7

Elle attrapa les quelques vêtements éparpillés dans son dortoir et les fourra dans sa valise en ravalant ses larmes. Ce soir, c'était les vacances, et elle irait les passer chez ses parents. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais James en avait décidé autrement en mettant fin à leur relation. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire car elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait que de lui. Il n'avait pas voulu l'avouer, mais il avait peur. Elle en était certaine, et c'était la seule chose qui la réconfortait. Ce n'était pas à cause d'elle, c'était parce que leur relation était devenue trop intense. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une bulle d'amour démesurée sans s'y attendre un seul instant, ce qui expliquait certainement que cela leur ait explosé à la figure. Ils étaient parti de loin pour en arriver à une extrémité qu'ils ne pensaient même pas accessible et dont ils n'avaient jamais imaginé l'existence avant de s'y faire prendre au piège.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lily ? S'inquiéta Alice. »

Lily balança rageusement l'une de ses chemises dans sa valise. Elle était en colère contre elle-même. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu s'apercevoir que James n'arrivait plus à gérer tout cela ? Elle le connaissait pourtant, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse attention, qu'il vivait très mal le fait de s'attacher profondément à quelqu'un.

« C'est James... Potter, avoua-t-elle finalement en se laissant tomber sur son lit.  
>_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?<br>_ Alice, si tu veux savoir, j'ai besoin que tu te montres très ouverte d'esprit... »

Son amie acquiesça simplement, mais quand elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, Lily douta un instant qu'Alice se montre indulgente.

« J'ai fait une connerie. Je l'ai poussé à bout. Ne me juge pas.  
>_ Raconte moi Lily, l'encouragea-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur son lit.<br>_ Eh bien voilà... On a commencé à se voir pas très longtemps après la rentrée. Comme tu l'avais deviné. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien de... Sentimental dans la relation que nous avions... C'était juste... C'était juste de l'attirance mutuelle, et nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que ça ne reste que ça. Mais j'ai déconné. J'ai commencé à me poser des questions, j'en ai parlé avec lui. On s'est plus ou moins mis en couple il y a un mois, là, tu vois. C'était trop compliqué pour que je t'en parle, et puis c'était fragile, ne m'en veux pas. L'un comme l'autre, on était pas prêt à rendre ça officiel. Et tout à l'heure, il est descendu pour me dire qu'il préférait qu'on prenne de la distance. Il m'a dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer ce qu'il se passait entre nous.  
>_ Comment ça, il n'arrive pas à gérer ?<br>_ Cette relation, c'est une putain de bombe à retardement Alice, et je le savais depuis le début. Tu vois comme on s'engueule devant vous ? Eh bien on mettait autant d'ardeur à apprendre à se connaître au sens biblique du terme, et c'est allé trop vite je crois, expliqua-t-elle en essuyant une larme qui dévalait sa joue.  
>_ Je suis désolée... Tu l'aimes.<br>_ Franchement Alice, je n'en sais rien. Aimer c'est juste un mot, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
>_ Ce n'était pas une question Lily, conclut-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux. »<p>

Elle ne sût quoi répondre à cela. Elle n'était pas prête pour ce type de déclaration. Elle avait passé tout le mois à faire l'autruche, à faire comme si tout allait bien, mais la vérité était qu'elle avait du mal, elle aussi, à ne pas pouvoir contrôler ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

« Tu devais aller à la soirée de Noël avec lui ?  
>_ Non. On s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas se montrer en public. J'irai avec Rémus.<br>_ Ca va le foutre hors de lui.  
>_ Peu importe Alice, je ne veux plus y penser pour l'instant. Je prends le Poudlard Express ce soir, et tu me revois pour le bal dans deux semaines. »<p>

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire de garder le secret, Alice était une tombe. Par contre, il était bien possible qu'elle coince James dans un coin pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais ce ne serait pas son problème.

Les dix jours qu'elle passa chez ses parents furent plus pénibles qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Elle pensait à James, constamment. Son absence faisait surgir en elle des sentiments qu'elle était obligée de considérer puisqu'elle ne parvenait clairement pas à les ignorer et les ranger dans un coin de sa tête. Elle avait pensé à lui écrire. Plusieurs fois. Mais à chaque fois, ses mots lui semblaient maladroits ou inadaptés à la situation. Elle ne savait pas si il avait eu le même problème de son côté, mais elle n'avait reçu aucune lettre de sa part. Peut-être s'éclatait-il avec une nouvelle fille. C'était moins dur que de faire face au vrai problème, sa peur de l'engagement. Elle était à bord du Poudlard Express lorsqu'elle réalisa que s'il avait réellement fait la bêtise de se rapprocher d'une autre, elle ne le lui pardonnerait probablement pas. Pas parce qu'elle ne voudrait pas, mais parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas. C'est ainsi qu'elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle allait le revoir, très bientôt, et elle ne savait pas comment se comporter. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire bonjour, est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle lui demande comment il allait ? Elle soupira. Il ne ferait peut-être même pas attention à elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit qu'Alice l'attendait devant les grilles. Elle la serra dans ses bras, et prit la main qu'elle lui tendait. Après plusieurs minutes de bavardage dans le dortoir, elle lui lança une robe à la figure.

« Tiens. Ma mère ne savait pas ce qui me plairait, alors elle m'en a envoyé plusieurs, et quand j'ai vu celle-ci, j'ai directement pensé à toi. Tu vas être une bombe là dedans !  
>_ C'est gentil Alice, mais je ne sais pas si...<br>_ James n'a pas touché à un seul cheveux des Serpentards depuis que tu es partie. Je crois que tu lui manques, l'informa-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.  
>_ Et tu crois que le fait de me voir dans cette robe va lui faire oublier ses problèmes d'engagement ? Ironisa-t-elle.<br>_ Ne te sous-estime pas, je pense que tu peux tout lui faire oublier avec ça, répliqua Alice avec un sourire malicieux. En plus, il va crever de jalousie en te voyant au bras de Rémus, ça, ça va lui donner matière à réfléchir. »

Lily hocha simplement la tête. Elle allait se laisser faire, et voir où le vent la portait. De toutes façons, elle n'avait pas la force de nager à contre courant. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de descendre du dortoir dans sa robe noir plus courte que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter, mais pas assez pour que ce soit indécent. Rémus l'attendait. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle croisa son regard bienveillant. Elle l'aimait beaucoup. C'était quelqu'un de très généreux et discret qui considérait le fait d'avoir des amis comme une vraie chance, quelque chose d'inespéré. Sûrement parce que ses parents l'avaient longtemps empêché d'aller au contact des autres. Il la complimenta sur son apparence et la guida jusqu'à la Grande Salle sans qu'ils ne croisent âme qui vive. Tout le monde était déjà en train de danser à l'intérieur. Sûrement parce qu'elle avait mis une bonne heure à se décider à descendre de son dortoir. Elle se laissa guider sans trop savoir où ils allaient, et elle le bouscula involontairement lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Elle s'excusa platement en rougissant. Elle avait la tête ailleurs. Elle avait la tête avec James. Quand elle le repéra sur la piste de danse avec Julia Springer, elle n'arriva pas à le lâcher des yeux. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il irait sûrement avec elle, et elle lui avait dit que cela ne lui poserait pas de problème. Enfin, en théorie, car quand elle le vit plaisanter avec elle, elle eût l'impression de s'effondrer. Son cerveau hurlait une plainte incohérente qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre.

« Lily ça va ? S'inquiéta Rémus. »

Elle acquiesça en souriant. Enfin, elle essaya. Rémus n'était pas dupe, mais il eût l'élégance de ne pas la relancer, et l'intelligence de la laisser faire le premier pas vers lui. Quand elle l'invita à danser, elle croisa le regard de James. Meurtrier. Si il avait pu lancer des couteaux avec ses yeux, Rémus serait mort. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il posa sa main dans son dos, Lily eût l'impression que James allait lui sauter dessus. Ce n'était pourtant rien. C'était juste amical. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il ne lui faisait pas une scène, mais quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle retourna s'asseoir à l'endroit où elle avait laissé son verre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était un peu avancée. James se dirigeait vers son ami d'un pas rapide et déterminé. Elle l'intercepta avant qu'il ne l'atteigne et le tira hors de la Grande Salle en prenant soin de vérifier que personne n'avait été témoin du spectacle.

« A quoi tu joues ? L'interrogea-t-elle, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.  
>_ Et toi à quoi tu joues ?<br>_ Moi ? James, je joue à la fille qui s'est faite larguer et qui, par conséquent, passe la soirée avec des amis. »

Il passa une main sur son visage et serra son poing si fort que Lily se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas l'abattre sur le mur. Il fit volte face, lui tournant le dos, et elle devina qu'il agissait de cette façon pour qu'elle ne puisse rien lire sur son visage.

« Je vais te dire quelque chose que tu ne veux peut-être pas entendre. J'ai des sentiments pour toi, avoua-t-elle finalement en essayant de retenir ses larmes.  
>_ Lily... J'ai rompu avec toi.<br>_ Je sais, et ça va aller. Je peux attendre, si c'est du temps qu'il te faut, mais je vais être honnête et tu ne vas pas aimer ça. Le truc, c'est que... La première fois qu'on a couché ensemble, tu m'as demandé de te dire si quelque chose me déplaît. Ben voilà, on y est. Ce que tu me fais là, ça me tue. Ce qu'on a tous les deux, c'est la chose la plus vraie que j'ai jamais eu. Je me suis laissée porter alors que j'étais terrifiée de ne plus rien contrôler, je t'ai fait confiance James, et ça, c'était la chose la plus difficile du monde pour moi. J'ai foutu ma fierté de côté pour toi, et toi, pour tout maîtriser, tu as décider d'arrêter de me voir. Mais tu crois que ça change quelque chose James ? Réveille toi, tu viens de péter un câble simplement parce que j'ai dansé avec ton ami. Me repousser ne change rien. Tu vas être obligé de me croiser tous les jours. S'il te plaît, rends ça agréable. Moi aussi je suis déroutée. Ce qui nous arrive, ça me déboussole totalement, c'est allé beaucoup plus loin que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et j'ai la conviction qu'on peut encore repousser les limites. Si je me trompe, tant pis. S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit me faire tomber je veux que ce soit toi, c'est tout. »

Elle attendit qu'il réagisse, mais il ne le fit pas, alors elle tourna les talons, désemparée. Elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait, jamais elle ne s'était autant livrée. Elle avait l'impression de plus avoir aucun amour-propre. Elle s'était dénudée devant lui, au figuré, et jamais rien ne lui avait paru aussi laborieux, mais encore une fois, il avait choisi de garder son masque. Elle ne le vit pas durant l'heure qui suivit, et elle eût beaucoup de mal à profiter de la soirée, même si elle devait admettre que Sirius, Alice et Rémus mettaient l'ambiance.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, ô Evans, perfection incarnée ?  
>_ A la seule condition que tu te taise, répondit-elle simplement en se faufilant derrière lui au milieu de la Grande Salle. »<p>

Elle priait intérieurement pour que James ne soit pas témoin de cette scène quand Sirius la fit tournoyer. Mais finalement, elle se retrouva dans les bras de son maraudeur préféré. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, Black lui faisait un signe de la main en rigolant. Il savait tout. Pire, il était complice. Elle se laissa guider un instant avant de poser les yeux sur James.

« Dis moi ce que tu penses, s'il te plaît...  
>_ J'avais tout préparé depuis le début Lily. Ça fait un moment que j'essaie tout pour attirer ton attention, et j'avais trouvé le truc parfait avec notre arrangement. Je me disais que j'allais te faire tourner la tête sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte, et je me suis fait prendre à mon propre jeu, avoua-t-il difficilement.<br>_ Je m'en doutais un peu.  
>_ Et tu n'as rien dit ? S'étonna-t-il.<br>_ Non. Je me suis dit que ça n'allait faire de mal à personne, j'ai pris ça à la légère. J'ai commencé à paniquer la première nuit où nous avons dormi ensemble...  
>_ Tu as paniquée ? La reprit-il.<br>_ Oui. Je te connais. Je sais que tu ne veux pas d'attaches, et après ce que tu m'avais dit sur Julia, ça m'a fait peur.  
>_ Tu croyais que j'allais rompre ?<br>_ C'est ce que tu as fait, non ? »

Il ne répondit pas et resserra son étreinte. Elle était tellement bien là. C'était le seul endroit au monde où elle voulait être.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
>_ Parce que tu me rends dingue, répondit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue. »<p>

Elle fixa son regard au sien et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ses veines n'était plus que des fils électriques qui s'entrechoquaient les uns aux autres, et ses muscles étaient si crispés qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle faisait encore pour réussir à bouger.

« Ce qu'il se passe quand on se regarde, quand on se touche, c'est de ça que tu as peur ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
>_ Non. Ça c'est ce que j'aime le plus. Ce qui me fait peur, c'est la suite.<br>_ Quelle suite ?  
>_ Qui me dit qu'un jour tu ne vas pas te réveiller et te dire que ce n'est plus ce que tu veux ?<br>_ Personne. C'est le but du jeu. Je prends le risque de toute te donner, même s'il faut que j'en crève, et tu fais pareil.  
>_ C'est pas un peu extrême ?<br>_ Si. C'est à notre image. »

Il sourit, simplement, et elle se sentit renaître. Elle eût envie de pleurer, l'espace d'une seconde, pour se décharger de tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé, mais elle se retint et se concentra sur lui. Il n'y avait personne au monde de plus beau. Elle tira légèrement sur sa cravate pour l'obliger à se baisser, et l'embrassa doucement. Elle entendit des murmures autour d'eux, mais elle les ignora. Tous ces gens, elle n'en avait rien à faire, la seule personne qui lui importait était celle qui la tenait dans ses bras.

« Et voilà... Tu as officiellement mis le grappin sur un maraudeur, ton image de fille parfaite est détruite, plaisanta-t-il.  
>_ Ils vont tous se dire que tu te fous de moi, ça, c'est certain, lui fit-elle remarquer. »<p>

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, puis replaça une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille et posa son front contre le sien avant de l'embrasser encore.

« Tu essaies de les convaincre du contraire là ?  
>_ Non, j'essaie de me faire pardonner Lily.<br>_ Tu étais pardonné à la seconde où tu as posé les mains sur moi. »

Il sourit, referma sa main sur la sienne, et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, hors de la Grande Salle.

« Attends, il y a un endroit où je veux aller avec toi, lui dit-elle. »

Etonnement, il la laissa faire. Il se mit à rire quand il comprit où elle voulait l'emmener.

« La tour d'astronomie Lily ?! Tu sais qu'elle est fermée à clé ?  
>_ Accio clé ! Et tu sais qui a la clé ? Dit-elle en la brandissant sous son nez et en sautillant sur place.<br>_ Non ! Tu déconnes ?! Comment tu l'as eu ? Ça fait bien 4 ans qu'on se fait chopper à essayer de la voler dans le bureau de McGonagall avec Sirius.  
>_ Et ça fait depuis septembre que tu déteins sur moi, mais McGonagall ne s'en est pas aperçu. Elle est dans ma table de chevet depuis trois semaines. »<p>

Elle se retourna pour ouvrir la porte en bois de la pièce qui était normalement interdite aux élèves en dehors des cours, puis elle la referma derrière eux.

« Tu te rends compte que tu violes à peu près vingt règles, là ? L'interrogea-t-il, amusé.  
>_ Oui Mr Potter, je m'en rends compte, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'à chaque fois que nous allions dans la salle sur demande, il y avait un plafond plein d'étoiles. Alors j'avais envie de t'emmener ici, c'est là où on les voit le mieux, expliqua-t-elle en le tirant un peu plus vers la solide rambarde. »<p>

Il regarda au dessus d'eux et quand elle le ramena sur terre en glissant une main dans son dos, il la laissa prendre le contrôle. Il ne faisait pas si froid, à vrai dire, là haut. Pas quand il la regardait de cette façon. Elle ferma les yeux quand il fit effleura son cou de ses doigts, et que ses caresses se prolongèrent le long de son dos, jusqu'à ses fesses. Il la souleva aisément avec toute la douceur du monde, et elle noua ses jambes autour de lui. Elle se redressa contre lui pour retrouver sa bouche, et elle se rendit compte que c'était une spirale sans fin. Plus elle l'embrassait, plus elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Plus il la touchait, plus elle avait envie qu'il l'a touche. Jusqu'à ce que son corps se torde finalement de plaisir contre lui.

Ils arrivaient devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame quand Lily, qui s'apprêtait à lui donner le mot de passe, s'arrêta dans son élan en ignorant les réprimandes du tableau sur l'heure à laquelle elle rejoignait sa salle commune.

« Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-elle à James.  
>_ Franchement, j'ai beau y mettre toute la bonne volonté du monde, j'ai aucune envie de te laisser monter dans ton dortoir, là, répondit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.<br>_ A quoi tu penses ?  
>_ Viens dormir avec moi dans la salle sur demande. »<p>

Elle sourit timidement, mais quand il lui prit la main elle se mit à sautiller à ses côtés en hurlant « Yes ! » comme une enfant, et il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé par son comportement.

« Il y a juste une petite chose que tu dois savoir avant...  
>_ Je crains le pire...<br>_ J'ai plus ou moins suggéré à McGonagall que c'était toi qui avait volé la clé de la tour d'astronomie...  
>_ Quoi ?! Evans je te jure que tu vas le payer. »<p>

(Je précise que je ne me suis pas trompée de chapitre, c'est bien le 7ème ! Je sais que le début est un peu "bizarre" mais c'est l'effet "choc" que je voulais apporter ^^")


	8. Chapter 8

Elle regroupa ses livres de Runes et fonça vers la sortie. Ce cours lui avait semblé beaucoup plus long que d'habitude. Sûrement parce qu'elle savait que James l'attendait pour réviser les potions. A peine eût-elle mit un pied hors de la salle que quelqu'un la percuta. Elle se retourna, et son sang se glaça.

« Vas-y Mike, continue à me chercher, tu vas voir, prévint-elle le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. »

Depuis le match de quidditch qui avait opposé Serdaigle à Gryffondor, son ex petit-ami n'avait cessé de l'importuner dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, dès que James n'était pas dans les parages, en fait. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne lui en parlerait pas, elle était trop fière pour ça, et elle ne voulait surtout pas se cacher derrière qui que ce soit.

« Relax Evans, je voulais juste te demander tes notes pour le cours.  
>_ Et c'est comme ça que tu demandes ?<br>_ Si j'en avais encore l'occasion, je te le demanderais autrement, lui répondit-il, dégoulinant de mauvaises intentions.  
>_ Tu sais quoi ? Prends les, et casse toi, rétorqua-t-elle en lui balançant ses parchemins à la figure. »<p>

Elle pivota pour le planter là, mais il referma sa main sur son bras. Ce contact l'écœura. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais il la tenait fort, et il lui faisait mal. De sa main libre, elle attrapa sa baguette dans son sac, et la lui planta sur le cou.

« Lâche moi sinon je te fais valser.  
>_ Tu ne le feras pas. On a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors des cours, et tu es préfète, donc...<br>_ Aguamenti ! Lâcha-t-elle finalement. »

Une énorme vague jailli de sa baguette pour finalement s'abattre sur le visage de Davidson, abasourdi.

« Evans ! Lâchez cette baguette immédiatement ! S'exclama McGonagall. Bon sang, Potter a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur vous ! »

Quelle était la probabilité pour qu'elle soit témoin de la scène ? Lily n'en savait rien, mais ce qui était sûre, c'était qu'elle avait cent pour cent de chance de se faire coller. Elle suivit la directrice de sa maison, et en chemin vers son bureau, elle croisa James. Elle était soulagée qu'il n'ait pas été aux premières loges de l'altercation, sinon, il aurait totalement perdu les pédales. Elle lui fit signe de patienter hors du bureau de McGonagall. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Elle allait sûrement se faire incendier. Elle était préfète en chef, son devoir était de maintenir l'ordre, non de semer le chaos.

« Qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête, Evans ?  
>_ Je suis désolée, professeur. J'ai perdu mon calme. Davidson m'a provoqué, je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais...<br>_ Il n'y a aucune excuse à la violence, Evans. Même si je dois vous accorder que ce Davidson est un vrai Scroutt à pétard.  
>_ Je sais, professeur. J'ai commis une erreur qui ne se reproduira plus.<br>_ J'espère bien. Vous n'aurez qu'à accompagner Potter en retenue ce soir, conclut-elle avant de lui faire signe de sortir. »

L'affection que McGonagall avait pour elle l'empêchait d'être aussi sévère qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, Lily l'avait deviné.

« Tu aimes passer du temps avec moi, James ? S'enquit-elle.  
>_ Aimer c'est un bien grand mot. Disons que je tolère ta présence, la taquina-t-il.<br>_ Et si je te dis que je vais faire mes premiers pas de hors la loi avec toi ce soir, dans la salle de retenue ? »

Il se mit à rire. Visiblement, il n'en croyait pas un mot. Cependant, quand il constata qu'elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse, il se ravisa.

« Non ?! C'est vrai ?! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

Elle serra les dents. Merde. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il la lâcherait sur le champ pour aller démolir Davidson, et il se ferait sûrement renvoyer, cette fois.

« J'ai jeté un sort à un mec qui embêtait une fille, dit-elle simplement.  
>_ Lily Evans, vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner.<br>_ McGonagall a dit que tu avais déteint sur moi.  
>_ Bah ! Evidemment ! Il faut bien un responsable. Cette chère petite préfète ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, c'est sûrement cet insolent de Potter qui l'a forcé à commettre un tel geste ! Se moqua-t-il en imitant son professeur de métamorphose.<br>_ Oh, tu exagères, elle n'a pas dit ça !  
>_ Non, mais elle le pensait tellement fort que je l'ai entendu. »<p>

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en riant. Il n'avait pas totalement tort. S'il avait été dans les parages, au même moment, McGonagall aurait sûrement choisi de le punir lui.

« Si elle te connaissait comme je te connais, elle ne penserait rien de tout cela.  
>_ Oui, mais pour ça il faudrait que je couche avec elle, et laisse moi te dire qu'il en est hors de question, répliqua-t-il en souriant. »<p>

Elle pouffa et s'accrocha à son bras. Il avait le don de la faire rire constamment, même quand elle venait de se disputer avec son ex petit-ami et qu'elle sentait encore une douleur lancinante là où il avait serré ses doigts un peu plus tôt.

« Très bien, on y est, dit-elle en déverrouillant la salle de potion. »

Le professeur Slughorn lui avait fait une petite faveur en lui prêtant les clés. Elle était membre de son club et il l'adorait, alors dès qu'elle lui demandait quelque chose, il cédait. Cette fois, elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait besoin de tester de nouvelles potion, et il n'avait pas pris la peine d'y réfléchir. Il lui avait directement donné son double. Si il savait que c'était pour aider James, il aurait sûrement refusé...

« Bon, alors assieds toi. Tiens, voilà ta liste d'ingrédient. Tu dois faire attention de tout mettre dans le bon ordre. Prends ça, ça, et ça, lui dit-elle en lui montrant trois fioles de l'index. »

Il s'exécuta pendant qu'elle continuait de lui donner des indications, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à verser un flacon rouge dans la marmite, il arrêta son geste.

« Vas-y, mets le James !  
>_ Si tu continues à me parler sur ce petit ton autoritaire je te jure que tu vas te retrouver dans une position délicate.<br>_ Oh, pardon, dit-elle en rougissant violemment. »

Il sourit, satisfait de l'avoir déconcentrée, et reprit la potion là où il l'avait laissé. Elle se planta derrière lui pour vérifier qu'il suivait bien les étapes à la lettre, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à y jeter une tige de fleur séchée, elle l'arrêta.

« Non ! Tu dois la couper, regarde, c'est écrit là, lui expliqua-t-elle en désignant un minuscule encadré en haut de la page. »

Il soupira, attrapa une lame et déchiqueta littéralement la fleur, ce qui amusa beaucoup la jeune femme qui s'était assise à côté de lui, à sa place habituelle.

« J'ai dit couper, pas massacrer, commenta-t-elle.  
>_ Tais toi, sinon c'est moi qui te fais taire, répliqua-t-il en lui jetant un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions. »<p>

Elle fit mine de verrouiller sa bouche et jeter la clé, et se contenta de le regarder. Il avait l'air si appliqué, si attentif... Lorsqu'elle décroisa ses jambes, elle frôla involontairement la sienne sous la table, mais il ne se laissa pas déconcentrer pour autant. Elle s'accouda sur la table et laissa reposer sa tête sur ses mains en continuant d'examiner le moindre de ses gestes. Quand il attrapa une petite araignée morte pour en recueillir le venin, elle retint un rire. Il la retournait dans tous les sens d'un air dégoûté. Il s'y prenait mal. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, et lui montra le geste à adopter. Il se laissa faire puis balança négligemment sa récolte dans la marmite avant de se mettre à remuer le contenu lentement dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Lily se pencha au dessus pour en vérifier la couleur en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de James.

« Lily... Je ne peux pas me concentrer si tu n'arrêtes pas de me toucher.  
>_ Je ne dois pas parler, je ne dois pas te toucher... Je fais quoi alors ?<br>_ Assure toi juste que je ne fasse pas de connerie. »

Elle soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise. Elle aimait le voir aussi concentré, il était tellement intelligent... Son regard émeraude glissa le long de son corps, et d'un coup, il se stoppa.

« Tu te fous de moi ? L'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
>_ Quoi encore ?<br>_ Tu me fixe.  
>_ Et alors ? Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si je ne regarde pas ce que tu fais ?<br>_ Non mais là tu ne regardes pas ce que je fais, tu te rinces carrément l'œil !  
>_ Mais quel prétentieux ! J'hallucine ! S'indigna-t-elle en rougissant. »<p>

Il se contenta de sourire, et de passer négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux, puis il reporta son regard sur elle. Ses yeux noirs balayèrent son corps si intensément qu'elle avait presque l'impression qu'il la touchait. Elle déglutit et se tortilla sur sa chaise. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. C'était incroyablement troublant. Elle avait envie de lui sauter dessus. Il n'y avait plus rien autour. Plus de table, plus de chaise, plus de tableau, plus de fiole, plus de marmite, et ils n'étaient plus dans la salle de potion, ils étaient dans leur bulle. Il n'y avait qu'eux.

« Voilà. Tu vois ce que ça fait ? Demanda-t-il en retournant à sa potion, impassible.  
>_ La prochaine fois, demande à Sirius de t'aider, répondit-elle vexée.<br>_ Qui te dit qu'il ne me regarde pas comme ça aussi ? »

Elle étouffa un rire en imaginant la scène, puis elle s'efforça de se concentrer sur la marmite. Uniquement sur la marmite.

« A chaque fois qu'on a des cours en commun, je sens que tu me regardes comme ça, dit-il simplement en jetant une feuille dans la mixture.  
>_ Je sais. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que ça ne te faisait ni chaud, ni froid.<br>_ Ça me fait la même chose qu'à toi, reprit-il, imperturbable.  
>_ Je ne crois pas. »<p>

Il laissa tomber le dernier ingrédient dans la marmite, et la repoussa un peu plus loin pour laisser la mixture reposer « 5 à 10 minutes » comme le disait le bouquin, puis il tira la chaise de Lily un peu plus vers lui.

« Je me mets toujours devant toi pour être sûr de ne pas pouvoir passer l'heure à te regarder.  
>_ Ça doit bien faire depuis notre cinquième année que tu es devant moi, répliqua-t-elle, dubitative.<br>_ Exactement, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Elle esquissa un sourire qu'elle dissimula derrière sa main. Il se foutait d'elle. Cela ne pouvait pas faire deux ans... Ils devaient s'être mal compris.

« Quoi ?  
>_ Non, rien James. Je réfléchissais à un truc. Tu es toujours si calme quand je te regarde. Ce que tu me dis, c'est assez difficile à croire.<br>_ C'est juste une apparence Lily, dit-il en soupirant.  
>_ N'empêche que c'est plutôt convaincant.<br>_ Tu ne me laisses pas indifférent. Je pensais que tu t'en étais rendu compte maintenant. »

Elle ne répondit pas, et se leva pour jeter un coup d'oeil à sa potion. Elle était plutôt réussie, donc tout n'était pas perdu, il avait peut-être une chance d'avoir un optimal aux ASPICS.

« C'est pas mal, dit-elle simplement en remuant la mixture. »

Il eût l'air de n'en avoir absolument rien à faire. Il se posta derrière elle et l'encercla de ses bras et planta un baiser sur sa nuque.

« Pas maintenant James, on doit être au premier étage dans... Dix minutes, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. »

Elle le repoussa gentiment, attrapa son sac qu'elle lança négligemment sur son épaule, et lui fit signe de la suivre. McGonagall soupira lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, et secoua la tête de gauche à droite d'un air consterné, ce qui fit grimacer Lily. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux lignes qu'elle devait recopier, et se mit instantanément au travail. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, mais elle se sentait bizarre. Elle était fâchée contre James sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait toujours l'impression de lui porter plus d'attention qu'il ne lui en portait. Ou peut-être parce qu'il ne se livrait jamais, alors qu'elle lui disait tout ou presque. Elle avait parfois le sentiment d'être toute seule dans cette relation, et c'était douloureux. Elle termina ses lignes bien avant lui, et elle laissa le parchemin sur le bureau de McGonagall avant de sortir de la salle. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'attendre, pas cette fois. Elle longea le couloir et monta l'escalier pour se rendre dans la tour de Gryffondor. Elle était presque arrivée devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame quand elle sentit quelque chose la heurter, et elle tomba, incapable de bouger le moindre membre.


	9. Chapter 9

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle ne reconnaissait rien autour d'elle. Elle était dans une grande pièce aux couleurs sombres ayant pour seul et unique meuble un immense lit à baldaquin. Elle entreprit de s'y rendre mais elle se rendit compte que ses poignets étaient menottés à de lourdes chaînes. Elle cligna des yeux et essaya de se libérer, mais n'y parvint pas.

« Tu es réveillée mon coeur ! »

Elle avala sa salive. Davidson. Sa gorge se noua, et elle tira plus fort sur ses chaînes.

« Personne ne nous trouvera ici, je te promet, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et en lui caressant la joue. »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle bondit sur ses pieds, et d'un geste habile elle enroula la chaîne autour du cou de Davidson et serra très fort, aussi fort qu'elle le pu. Ce mec était un malade, ni plus, ni moins et le simple fait qu'elle soit attachée lui en disait assez sur ce qu'il comptait faire d'elle pour qu'elle lui montre ne serait-ce qu'une once de pitié.

« Espèce de petite pute ! Articula-t-il en se dégageant brutalement des chaînes. »

Il la poussa contre le mur noir en lui serrant la gorge d'une seule main. Toutes ces années de quidditch avaient fait de lui une forteresse de muscles que Lily n'avait aucun moyen de contrer sans sa baguette, et en étant attachée. Ses yeux émeraudes s'écarquillèrent alors que son visage devenait rouge, privé d'air. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas la tuer, ou du moins, elle l'espérait. Il voulait seulement lui faire mal. C'était ce qu'il aimait, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi extrême. Doucement, elle le sentit desserrer son étreinte, et elle glissa contre le mur en se tenant la gorge, haletante.

« Tu vois, si tu essayes quoi que ce soit, je recommencerai, et Potter n'est pas là pour t'aider, il ne nous trouvera jamais ici. »

Il tourna sur lui même, les yeux pétillants et les bras tendus. Elle se recroquevilla. Elle n'aurait jamais dû partir avant James, elle aurait dû l'attendre. Maintenant il devait penser qu'elle était en colère contre lui, qu'elle voulait rester seule, et il n'avait aucune raison de la chercher. Elle avait envie de hurler, mais elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Davidson était un idiot, mais il avait des éclairs de lucidité quand il s'agissait de blesser les gens, de la blesser elle, et il avait probablement insonorisé la pièce. Elle connaissait ses méthodes sur le bout des doigts, mais elle devait admettre que celle-ci était à un tout autre niveau. Elle resta recroquevillée contre le mur plusieurs heures à se demander ce qu'il allait faire d'elle, et de quelle façon elle allait pouvoir se libérer. Elle scruta la pièce plusieurs fois à la recherche de sa baguette, mais il n'y avait rien dans cette salle. Aucune armoire, aucun tiroir, aucun placard dans lequel il aurait pu la cacher. Il ne l'avait pas non plus sur lui, sinon elle l'aurait remarqué.

« Tu vas dormir avec moi maintenant, hein Lily ? Comme au bon vieux temps, dit-t-il en s'avançant vers elle. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et cracha à ses pieds. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et détacha ses chaînes pour les fixer au lit. Ses yeux s'embuèrent alors qu'elle essayait de se libérer en donnant des coups de pied dans tous les sens.

« Chuuuut, susurra-t-il à son oreille en s'allongeant à côté d'elle. »

Elle le sentit glisser sa main sous son chemisier, et elle hoqueta. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il allait faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle se débattait, puis son poing s'abattit sur elle, et elle ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas voir ça, mais elle était obligée de le sentir. Elle était obligée de sentir ses sales doigts s'attarder sur certaines parties de son corps, la glaçant jusqu'au plus profond de son être. L'horreur avait pris forme humaine, et elle se tenait devant elle. Elle avait prit l'aspect d'un tyran.

« Arrête, s'il te plaît, arrête, dit-elle finalement quand il s'apprêta à enlever sa jupe.  
>_ Tu dois comprendre un truc Lily. Potter, il se fout de toi. Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi, tu le sais ça ?<br>_ Crève, dit-elle en lui balançant son pied à la figure. »

Il poussa un grognement, dégaina sa baguette de la poche de son jean et lui fit une profonde entaille dans l'intérieur de la cuisse, ce qui la fit crier à son tour.

« Putain mais tu m'as pété le nez ! Merde ! S'exclama-t-il avant de quitter la pièce à grandes enjambées. »

Elle se tortilla dans tous les sens, essayant de trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin. Elle se fichait de la position dans laquelle elle était actuellement, elle ne pensait qu'à s'enfuir avant qu'il ne revienne. Elle essaya de faire glisser ses poignets hors des menottes mais il n'y avait rien à faire... Il avait dû garder les clés sur lui vu qu'elles n'étaient pas visibles. Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle fourra sa main dans ses cheveux roux complètement décoiffés, et en ressorti une barrette. Elle essaya de la faire passer dans le loquet plusieurs fois sans succès. Elle avait peur, elle tremblait trop, elle était épuisée. Elle ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il la gardait ici, il n'y avait ni fenêtre ni horloge. Elle ferma les yeux, expira bruyamment, et fini par réussir à se libérer. Elle remonta sa jupe aussi vite qu'elle le pu et couru vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée pour se retrouver... Au septième étage. Elle regarda des deux côtés du couloir, il n'y avait personne. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'infirmerie. Elle se précipita au troisième étage non sans vérifier plusieurs fois derrière elle qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas courir assez vite et d'être dans une autre dimension. Elle frappa un coup à la porte de l'infirmière et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Lily ! S'écria Davidson qui était en train de se faire rafistoler le nez par l'infirmière sous le regard attentif de McGonagall qui se retourna instantanément vers elle. »

Elle eût envie de hurler à nouveau. C'était un cauchemar, il était partout... Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et se mit à pleurer bruyamment de rage.

« C'est lui, c'est lui qui m'a fait ça. Professeur je le jure, c'est lui qui m'a fait ça. Il m'a enfermé au septième étage, il m'a... Il m'a... Elle s'arrêta, à court de mot »

Jamais son professeur de métamorphose n'avait semblé si bouleversé alors qu'elle regardait son élève de haut en bas, et Lily remarqua qu'il y avait une petite flaque de sang à ses pieds. Elle remarqua aussi que ses poignets étaient rouges et couverts de contusions, que sa chemise était à moitié déboutonnée, que sa jupe était à l'envers, et elle réalisa qu'elle tremblait littéralement des pieds à la tête. Davidson, lui, ne savait plus quoi dire. Il essaya de nier un instant, mais McGonagall lui attrapa le bras et le tira de force au septième étage en suivant les gouttes de sang que Lily avait laissé. Elle devina que l'agression avait dû se produire dans la salle sur demande, et elle envoya directement Davidson dans le bureau de Dumbledore avant de retourner à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière s'affairait autour de Lily.

« Vous avez envoyé un hibou à Sainte Mangouste ? Lui demanda McGonagall.  
>_ Oui madame.<br>_ Sainte Mangouste ? Non, je ne veux pas aller à Sainte Mangouste, protesta Lily.  
>_ Nous n'avons pas le choix, Miss Evans, je suis désolée. Je vais vous emmener, nous allons transplaner.<br>_ Mais je... Je... »

Les mots se perdirent dans le fond de sa gorge, et elle laissa McGonagall la conduire discrètement derrière les grilles de Poudlard, là où le transplanage était réalisable. Lily remarqua alors qu'il faisait nuit. Quand elle arriva dans l'hopital pour sorcier, on lui posa tellement de questions qu'elle eût l'impression de revivre la scène. Quand deux membres du ministère vinrent l'interroger, elle ne put retenir un hoquet de dégoût lorsqu'elle leur décrivit l'horreur qu'elle avait vécu, et elle se pencha par dessus son lit pour vomir. McGonagall resta avec elle toute la nuit, ce jour là. Elle s'en rendit compte car elle ne put fermer l'oeil. Aucun visiteur n'était autorisé à part le professeur, et cela soulageait Lily. Elle n'avait pas la force de parler à qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle n'avait plus envie d'en parler.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Vous êtes prête, Miss Evans ? L'interrogea McGonagall. »

Lily acquiesça silencieusement. Non, elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne le serait probablement jamais. Alors elle s'était dit qu'elle devait se lancer sans réfléchir, sinon, elle passerait sa vie à Sainte Mangouste. Deux semaines, c'était déjà bien trop long à son goût. Elle avait envie de reprendre les cours, elle n'allait sûrement pas laisser à ce salaud de Davidson la satisfaction de lui avoir fait rater ses ASPICS, et puis elle voulait revoir Alice, elle voulait revoir James, et tous les autres. McGonagall poussa doucement les lourdes grilles du château et lui fit signe de la suivre. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, pourtant, les cours étaient terminés.

« J'ai fait évacuer. Comme je vous ai expliqué à Sainte Mangouste, nous avons essayé de faire taire les rumeurs, mais à Poudlard, les murs ont des oreilles... Commenta McGonagall. »

Lily hocha la tête et se laissa guider dans son bureau dans lequel on lui avait expliqué qu'elle devrait régler quelques formalités. Elle fut surprise d'y voir Alice qui se rua sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, en pleurs. Lily se raidit brusquement à ce contact.

« Lily, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de te revoir »

La jeune femme rousse retenait sa respiration. Elle était soulagée de voir sa meilleure amie, mais ce contact... Elle n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Alice dû le remarquer car elle la relâcha presque immédiatement, et lui indiqua la chaise libre à côté d'elle, devant le bureau de McGonagall. Elles y restèrent peut-être une demie-heure à discuter des cours, des exercices qu'elle avait à faire et des leçons qu'elle devait rattraper.

« James t'aidera pour tout ce qui est sortilèges, défense contre les forces du mal et métamorphose. Je me chargerai du reste, lui expliqua Alice.  
>_ Cela me semble correct. Qu'en pensez-vous Miss Evans ? L'interrogea McGonagall.<p>

Lily hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, à vrai dire. Elle appréhendait ses retrouvailles avec James. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il savait et elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait en la voyant, mais ce dont elle avait le plus peur, c'était d'elle-même.

« Allez viens, on y va, lui dit-Alice en l'encourageant à franchir la porte de la salle commune. »

A l'intérieur, c'était comme si tout les Gryffondors attendaient son arrivée. Ils se mirent tous à chuchoter quand ils la virent entrer. Certains lui adressèrent des sourires réconfortants, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde qu'elle n'en voulait pas.

« Alice, on peut monter dans le dortoir, s'il te plaît ? »

Sa meilleure amie acquiesça, souleva sa valise et lui fit signe de passer devant elle dans l'escalier. Lily fut soulagée lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle. Le silence était plaisant, et Alice ne la forçait pas à parler. Elle comprenait. Ou au moins, elle essayait. Elle ne savait pas encore comment gérer le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu. Elle ne savait pas si il fallait qu'elle extériorise sa douleur, qu'elle en parle, ou si il fallait qu'elle tourne la page et qu'elle fonce tête baissée. Bien que la deuxième solution lui semblait compliquée. Elle s'enferma dans la douche et laissa l'eau couler sur sa peau pendant un long moment. Il n'y a que là qu'elle se sentait en sécurité.

« Lily, ça va ? Tu es là dedans depuis une heure, s'inquiéta Alice. »

La jeune femme rousse s'enroula dans une serviette et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour laisser entrer sa meilleure amie.

« James voudrait te voir, lui dit-elle. »

Lily soupira et appuya ses deux mains contre le lavabo. Il lui manquait. Terriblement, mais elle était terrifiée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander de quelle façon il allait la regarder, et elle priait pour qu'il n'ait pas pitié d'elle, ce serait pire que tout.

« Si tu ne veux pas, ça peut attendre, il peut comprendre, tu sais, la rassura Alice.  
>_ Je meurs d'envie de le voir Alice, mais j'ai la trouille, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux. »<p>

Sa meilleure amie s'approcha d'elle, et lui fit signe de se tourner vers le miroir. Elle l'essuya pour enlever la buée qui s'y était accumulée, se planta derrière elle, et lui sourit simplement.

« Tu vois cette fille dans le miroir ? C'est ma meilleure amie. Elle est sublime. Mais en plus d'être sublime, elle est intelligente, et forte comme je ne le serai jamais. Elle a l'air d'avoir honte de ce qu'elle est. Il n'y a pas de quoi. Elle est courageuse.  
>_ Alice...<br>_ Ce mec, je l'ai vu passer devant moi quand les gars du ministère sont venus le chercher. Il avait une marque autour du cou, et le nez pété. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de qui que ce soit Lily, tu es invincible. »

Elle sentit des larmes glisser sur ses joues, et elle les laissa dévaler son visage pour terminer leur course sur le carrelage. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'elle ne pouvait plus se contenir. Elle avait besoin de parler à Alice. Ce n'était pas la même chose que de parler à des gens du ministère qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ou même à McGonagall. Alice la soutenait, elle voyait des choses en elle qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas, elle la connaissait mieux que quiconque.

« J'ai besoin de toi Alice, dit-elle en éclatant en sanglot.  
>_ Ça va aller Lily, je suis là. Je te promets que tout ira bien. »<p>

Elle la guida jusqu'à son lit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, tout cela sans même la toucher et Lily ne sût même pas comment lui exprimer sa reconnaissance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais, exactement ?  
>_ Ce que McGonagall a bien voulu nous dire. Que Davidson t'as attrapé après ta retenue. Il t'a pétrifié pour pouvoir t'emmener sur la salle sur demande et il t'a obligé à resté dedans. Elle nous a aussi dit que tu avais quelques blessures, et c'est tout... »<p>

Lily remonta les manches de son peignoir, et tendit ses poignets couverts d'hématomes en direction de son amie.

« Il m'a attaché Alice. Il m'a attaché comme on attache un chien. Il a posé ses mains partout sur moi. Je n'ai même plus l'impression que mon corps m'appartient. »

Elle écarta une nouvelle fois son peignoir pour montrer à son amie la coupure que Davidson lui avait fait à l'intérieur de la cuisse.

« Je ne peux plus regarder ce truc. Il a signé sur mon corps Alice. Comme si je n'étais rien qu'un objet, un morceau de papier. Il m'a tatoué comme si j'étais son chien. Volontairement. Parce qu'il sait que ce truc ne guérira pas, et que je serais obligée d'y faire face toute ma vie. Merde, il m'aimait l'année dernière, non ? Comment il a pu faire un truc pareil ? Je ne comprends pas, je te jure que je ne comprends pas...  
>_ Lily... Je suis désolée, murmura son amie, choquée.<br>_ Je sais qu'il est enfermé maintenant, mais moi aussi. J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps est une prison, et j'ai peur que James me touche.  
>_ Il faut que tu lui parles. Dis lui ce que tu viens de me dire.<br>_ Je ne sais pas. J'ai été stupide, je lui en voulais alors je ne l'ai pas attendu après notre retenue. J'avais des doutes sur ses sentiments envers moi.  
>_ Laisse lui le bénéfice du doute. Tu sais, quand il a vu que tu n'étais pas dans la salle commune après votre retenue, il t'a cherché partout. Il a fait le tour du château je ne sais combien de fois avec Sirius. Ils avaient pris la carte du maraudeur mais ton nom n'était pas dessus. Il a alerté le professeur Slughorn mais il n'a pas voulu l'écouter. Et puis McGonagall nous a convoqué et nous a tout expliqué. Il a perdu les pédales. Sirius m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. »<p>

Lily ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Ces mots la rassuraient et lui donnait du courage, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle accepta de descendre de son dortoir un instant pour parler avec lui.


	10. Chapter 10

Rémus, qui était préfet suppléant, avait renvoyé chaque Gryffondor dans son dortoir pour faire en sorte que Lily et James puissent parler en toute liberté dans la salle commune. Quand Lily arriva en bas des marches et qu'elle croisa son regard sombre, elle sentit son rythme cardiaque ralentir. Elle inspira profondément, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers lui, elle avait l'impression que la douleur au fond d'elle se faisait de plus en plus supportable.

« Salut, lâcha-t-elle finalement lorsqu'elle se retrouva à quelques mètres de lui. »

Elle se frottait nerveusement les mains, et quand elle vit son regard descendre sur ses poignets, elle tira un peu plus sur ses manches pour cacher ses blessures, mais c'était trop tard. Il s'adossa au mur et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait l'air bouleversé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Jamais. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

« James ? »

Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais paradoxalement, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Elle avait l'impression d'être sale, gâchée.

« James, regarde moi. »

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, et finalement, elle avança ses mains vers lui, et prit les siennes pour l'empêcher de cacher son visage. Il était fou de rage. C'était ça, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit. Cette violence dans son regard. Elle comprit immédiatement de quoi il était question.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. C'est moi, j'aurais dû t'attendre.  
>_ J'ai envie de le tuer, Lily. Il t'a blessé, et je n'étais même pas là pour te défendre. McGonagall m'a dit que tu t'étais battue avec lui plus tôt dans la journée, et je...<br>_ Je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que je savais que tu irais t'occuper de lui, et que tu te ferais renvoyer. »

Il soupira et caressa doucement sa main de son pouce. Il y avait une profonde tendresse dans son regard que Lily n'avait pas l'impression de mériter. Pour une fois qu'il la laissa entrevoir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, elle n'était pas capable d'en profiter.

« C'est à peu près le seul contact dont je suis capable, là, le prévint Lily en désignant leurs mains entrelacées d'un signe de tête. »

Il acquiesça silencieusement. C'était si ironique. Ils avaient commencé par coucher ensemble, et maintenant, après plusieurs mois de relation, elle était à peine en mesure de le laisser lui prendre la main.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi. C'est moi. Je me sens souillée. Il a posé ses mains sur moi, tu vois, et j'ai l'impression d'être répugnante. Je prends des douches cinq fois par jour, et ça dure des heures. C'est le seul endroit où je me sens bien, reprit-elle désolée.  
>_ C'est lui qui est répugnant Lily. Toi tu es toujours la même fille que j'ai rencontré il y a six ans. J'ai cru que je n'allais plus te revoir l'espace d'un instant, et je me suis rendu compte que j'ai vraiment été con. J'aurais dû te montrer d'avantage ce que je ressens pour toi. Depuis notre cinquième année, ça n'a toujours été que toi. Depuis la première fois que tu m'as engueulé, quand j'ai suspendu Rogue en l'air. Tu t'es interposé entre nous, et tu m'as regardé d'une façon... Merlin, je l'ai jamais oublié, ce regard. Tu m'as troublé. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait cet effet là sur moi. J'ai fait des conneries pour attirer ton attention parce que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, mais la vérité c'est que tu me fous dans un état pas possible Lily.»<p>

Elle soutint son regard. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était complètement retournée. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. James Potter qui lui déballait ses sentiments sans filtre, sans se soucier une seule seconde de l'image qu'il renvoyait, c'était une grande première. Il lui faisait enfin confiance.

« Si tu savais à quel point ça me fait du bien d'entendre ça... Avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.  
>_ Il y a bien plus, tu sais, mais je m'en garde sous le coude pour un jour où tu seras en colère contre moi, plaisanta-t-il. »<p>

Elle se surprit à pouffer. Il n'y avait que lui pour la faire rire à un moment pareil. Il était le seul à pouvoir accomplir cet exploit, à la tirer vers la haut quand elle avait l'impression d'être six pieds sous terre.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, tu as l'air épuisée. »

Elle acquiesça, mais resta plantée au même endroit. Ses pieds étaient comme enracinés dans le sol, et ses yeux ancrés à ceux de James.

« Merci, lui dit-elle.  
>_ Pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils, étonné.<br>_ Pour me faire rire quand j'ai si mal au fond de moi que je m'en crois incapable.  
>_ A votre service, Mademoiselle Evans, dit-il en la guidant vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. »<p>

Elle lui sourit et grimpa les marches de son dortoir sans s'attarder d'avantage. Son cerveau marchait à toute allure, elle avait juste envie de s'endormir pour qu'il s'éteigne un instant. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et se glissa sous les couvertures alors qu'Alice sortait de la salle de bain.

« Alors ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
>_ James Potter est la personne la plus incroyable du monde, Alice.<br>_ Voilà quelque chose que je suis ravie d'entendre ! Maintenant, dors un peu. Si tu n'y arrives pas, réveille moi et on parlera si tu en as envie. Je suis là pour toi tu te rappelles ?  
>_ Merci Alice, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Les semaines passaient et se ressemblaient. Alice et James s'étaient débrouillés pour que Lily ne soit jamais seule. Ils appelaient cela la « garde alternée » et cela amusait beaucoup la jeune préfète. Parfois, ils se battaient même pour savoir qui l'aurait à ses côtés. Lily avait décidé de ne jamais prendre parti, c'était souvent à celui qui présentait le meilleur argument. Ce soir là, elle se laissa guider par James dans les tribunes du terrain de quidditch. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait le voir à un de ses entraînements. Elle avait toujours été curieuse de voir quel genre de capitaine il était. Elle le voyait difficilement hurler sur tout le monde, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il avait su gagner le respect de ses coéquipiers autrement. Elle le regarda les saluer un par un, et ils discutèrent tous ensemble pendant dix bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un geste de la main et que tous s'envolent. Ils avaient chacun un espace bien défini, et il y avait beaucoup d'ordre dans leur jeu. C'était net et précis. James leur faisait essayer toutes les techniques qu'il avait mis au point, et Lily fut étonnée de constater qu'il était particulièrement pointilleux sur la sécurité. Toutes leurs cascades étaient répétées jusqu'à la perfection. Plusieurs fois, Lily eût l'impression qu'ils allaient s'écraser, mais ce ne fut jamais le cas, et elle en remercia Merlin.

« Tu sais, j'ai pensé à un truc pendant que tu t'entraînais... Dit-elle, les joues rosissantes.  
>_ Je te ramène dans la salle commune et tu me racontes ça après ? Je suis immonde là, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, dit-il en regardant ses coéquipiers envahir les vestiaires. »<p>

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tira doucement sur la manche écarlate de la tenue de quidditch de James. Ils se contentaient toujours de se tenir la main, et il ne lui avait rien demandé de plus. Il y avait sûrement des moments où il en mourrait d'envie, mais il ne laissait rien paraître, et jamais il ne faisait le premier pas vers elle. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'il avait peur de la brusquer, mais elle se sentait prête à le laisser franchir une étape de plus. Il fallait qu'elle avance, et elle avait confiance en lui, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, il n'était pas le problème. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle se sente bien, et avec lui, elle oubliait tout.

« Justement... A propos de ça... Tu es capitaine de quidditch, donc tu as le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets... Je suis préfète, donc je l'ai aussi... Arrête moi si je me trompe, mais je crois qu'il n'y a rien qui dit que ces deux personnes n'ont pas le droit de se retrouver au même moment dans cette même pièce... De manière totalement fortuite, bien sûr... Expliqua-t-elle en continuant à tripoter machinalement la manche de James.  
>_ Fais moi penser à demander à Dumbledore... Répondit-il en souriant. »<p>

Lily pouffa, se leva de sa tribune et le tira par la manche jusqu'au cinquième étage. La porte s'entrebâilla lorsqu'elle prononça le mot de passe. Elle s'y engouffra et tourna chacun des robinets.

« Je me suis dit que, puisqu'il n'y avait que sous trois tonnes de savon et dix mille litres d'eau que je me sentais bien, je n'avais qu'à t'y inviter, commenta-t-elle alors que des grosses bulles envahissaient la pièce.  
>_ Tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.<br>_ J'en sais rien, à vrai dire, mais j'ai envie de tenter le coup. Viens. »

Elle n'avait plus que ses sous-vêtements lorsqu'elle plongea dans l'immense baignoire pleine de mousse et de bulles de toutes les couleurs. La température de l'eau était parfaite. Chaude, sans être brûlante, et une odeur de pin se dégageait de la mousse. Elle en prit dans sa main, et souffla dessus pile au moment où la tête de James émergeait à la surface, devant elle. Il se retrouva couvert de mousse, et elle éclata de rire.

« Tu me cherches Evans ? La défia-t-il en se frottant les yeux.  
>_ Oh non, je sais de quoi tu es capable, je bats en retraite.<br>_ Ça alors ! J'ai bien entendu ? Lily Evans bat en retraite face à James Potter ? C'est une grande première !  
>_ Oui, mais James Potter est tellement beau, là, que Lily Evans n'a pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit.<br>_ Lily Evans peut bien se foutre de James Potter et le traiter de beau parleur quand il la complimente, elle ne vaut pas beaucoup mieux que lui, la taquina-t-il. »

Elle lui sourit, trouva sa main sous l'eau, et remonta ses doigts entrelacés aux siens à la surface. Elle guida lentement sa main vers son corps, et la posa d'abord sur sa joue en retenant son souffle. C'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait toucher. Elle croisa son regard pétillant, l'encourageant à continuer, et elle eût l'impression d'être plus forte. Elle ferma les yeux et fit doucement glisser sa main jusqu'à son cou, en respirant bruyamment, presque douloureusement.

« Regarde moi Lily. C'est moi, la rassura-t-il. »

Elle rouvrit lentement ses yeux verts pour les planter dans les siens. C'était plus facile comme ça. En le voyant, lui et son magnifique visage... Ses cheveux noirs complètement trempés qui dégoulinaient le long de ses joues et son sourire apaisant, il n'y avait que cela qui comptait. Elle lâcha sa main, et le laissa faire. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur avec lui.

« Il n'y a pas une seule chose que je n'aime pas chez toi, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière. Il n'avait pas bougé sa main d'un centimètre, elle était toujours sur son cou, et elle recommençait à apprécier ce contact.

« Tu me fais confiance ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Elle acquiesça à nouveau, sentit sa main descendre dans le creux de son dos et fut parcourut d'un violent spasme qui se calma instantanément lorsqu'il l'attira contre lui. Elle noua immédiatement ses mains autour de son cou et se mit à sangloter sur son épaule. Elle le sentit desserrer son étreinte, alors elle se serra un peu plus contre son corps.

« Ne me lâche pas, articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
>_ Lily, tu pleures, constata-t-il, inquiet.<br>_ Parce que j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien. »

Il soupira de soulagement et l'enlaça un peu plus fort jusqu'à ce que ses larmes arrêtent de couler. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine, c'était comme s'il allait en sortir. C'était à la fois douloureux et divin. Elle ferma les yeux et régla sa respiration sur celle de James comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un seul et même corps. Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était sentit autant en harmonie avec quelqu'un, et si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle vivrait cela avec James Potter, elle aurait eût un rire cynique. Pas une seule seconde avant cette septième année elle n'avait vu en lui toutes les qualités qu'elle voyait maintenant. C'était chaque jour une nouvelle surprise, et elle avait même appris à aimer ses défauts, ses imperfections qui faisaient paradoxalement de lui un être si parfait.

« Tu rentrerais avec moi ce weekend ? Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. »

Elle avait décidé de passer une semaine de vacances chez ses parents sur les deux semaines qui leur étaient accordées, mais maintenant, l'idée de devoir se séparer de James, même pendant si peu de temps, lui semblait démente. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle avait l'impression de remonter à la surface. Il était une véritable bouffée d'oxygène. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester à Poudlard, ses parents lui manquaient. Même lorsqu'elle était à Sainte Mangouste, elle n'avait pas pu les voir. Elle avait simplement correspondu avec eux grâce aux hiboux mis à disposition par l'hôpital sorcier. Quant à Pétunia... Eh bien... Elle n'était pas prête à y faire face toute seule. Elle recula un peu son visage de celui de James pour le regarder réfléchir. Ce qu'elle lui demandait n'était pas anodin.

« Tu veux dire... Chez toi ? Demanda-t-il un peu pris au dépourvu.  
>_ Oui. Mais tu peux dire non tu sais. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit, c'est peut-être un peu tôt...<br>_ Tu as parlé de moi à tes parents ?  
>_ Non... Je... Je n'y avais pas pensé jusqu'à il y a une seconde, à vrai dire, répondit-elle, l'air coupable.<br>_ Bon, peu importe. De toutes façons il était hors de question que je te laisse monter dans le Poudlard Express toute seule, alors je suppose que...  
>_ Alice rentre chez ses parents aussi, lui fit-elle remarquer.<br>_ Oui, mais Alice hurle dès qu'une mouche vient voler un peu trop près d'elle, la taquina-t-il.  
>_ Je vais lui répéter ça, tu sais, et elle ne va pas être très contente... Ça pourrait te coûter un jour de garde alternée, répliqua Lily sur le même ton.<br>_ Je la traînerais en justice pour le récupérer s'il le faut ! S'exclama-t-il sur un ton faussement solennel. »

Elle s'esclaffa et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs pour les ébouriffer un peu. Il secoua la tête lâcha Lily d'un seul coup, et l'éclaboussa. S'en suivit une gigantesque bataille d'eau qui ne se termina que lorsqu'ils furent complètement lessivés, puis il la raccompagna en bas de son dortoir, déposa un rapide baiser sur sa main et la regarda monter les escaliers avant de disparaître lui aussi.


	11. Chapter 11

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Lily attrapa son livre de Runes et suivit Rémus jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Elle aimait bien avoir cours avec lui. Il ne lui posait pas de question sur ce qu'elle avait vécu et il n'avait pas non plus changé de comportement, c'était assez agréable quand tous les autres élèves autour d'elle la regardaient en chuchotant.

« Alors, tu retournes chez tes parents ce soir ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant mystérieusement.  
>_ Oui et j'ai réussi à convaincre James de m'accompagner.<br>_ J'ai cru en entendre parler, oui... Tu as prévenu tes parents ?  
>_ Je leur ai envoyé un hibou hier. Ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est Pétunia, à vrai dire...<br>_ Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, James va se faire un malin plaisir de s'en occuper.  
>_ C'est aussi ce qui me fait peur, répondit Lily en souriant légèrement. »<p>

Rémus retint un rire et lui ouvrit la porte de la Grande Salle. Alice, Sirius et James étaient déjà attablés autour de leur assiette, et la discussion semblait animée.

« Si tu as la première semaine, j'ai la deuxième ! S'exclama Alice.  
>_ Hors de question, répondit James en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.<br>_ Vous savez, si ça continue, je vais passer mes vacances avec Rémus, comme ça il n'y aura pas de jaloux, les coupa Lily.  
>_ Oh que si, il y en aura un. Un énorme même, répliqua Sirius en pointant James du doigt. »<p>

Ce dernier lui envoya une cuillère de purée de citrouille à la figure en pestant contre lui.

« Tu sais Cornedrue, Alice m'a dit que le père de Lily allait chasser tous les dimanches, et qu'il avait un fusil grand comme ça dans son placard, reprit Sirius en écartant ses bras. Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait une énorme tête de cerf dans le salon. Sûrement un ex de Lily. »

La jeune femme pouffa en voyant le visage du capitaine de quidditch de Gryffondor se décomposer.

« Enfin bon, si tu ne te transformes pas là bas, je suppose que rien ne t'arrivera... Quoi que, quand il se rendra compte que tu as complètement dévergondé sa fille, je...  
>_ Mais quand est-ce que tu t'arrêtes de dire des conneries, Black ? Le coupa Lily en souriant. »<p>

James sembla soulagé, et Sirius lança un clin d'oeil discret à la jeune femme qui fut tentée de rentrer dans son jeu.

« De toutes façons, tu cours vite James, hein ? Lui demanda-t-elle faussement inquiète. »

Rémus, Sirius et Alice réprimèrent un rire alors que James grommelait en remuant sa fourchette dans son assiette de purée sans même y toucher.

« Excuses-moi mon vieux, mais jamais je n'aurais pu t'imaginer rencontrer les parents de qui que ce soit, alors j'en profite, poursuivit Sirius.  
>_ Je croyais que tu avais rencontré ceux de Julia ? L'interrogea Lily en fronçant les sourcils.<br>_ Oh, elle lui a proposé une centaine de fois, mais il se défilait toujours. Il doit vraiment... Comment dire ? T'apprécier... Beaucoup... répondit moqueusement Sirius. »

James lui jeta un regard noir, lâcha finalement sa fourchette et poussa un profond soupir, agacé. Lily avait envie de sauter sur la table, de chanter, de hurler, et de lever le poing en l'air en guise de victoire, mais elle n'en fit rien et se contenta d'un sourire discret.

« Bon, on y va ? On va finir par être en retard avec vos histoires, leur fit remarquer Alice en se levant. »

Lily acquiesça et salua Rémus et Sirius qui passaient les deux semaines ensemble à Poudlard. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser avec amusement que le lycanthrope allait devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de patience pour supporter Sirius tout seul, et quand James lança à son ami un « bon courage » lourd de sous entendu, elle pouffa. Ils firent tout le chemin jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard en silence, mais lorsqu'ils trouvèrent un wagon de libre dans le Poudlard Express, Alice fut intenable.

« Tu m'écriras cette semaine, hein ? Tu me dis si il devient insupportable et je viendrais, d'accord ? Dit-elle en faisant un signe de la tête vers James qui ignora superbement sa remarque.  
>_ Oui, bien sûr, papa et maman seraient contents de te revoir. »<p>

Elle détourna son attention sur James. Il avait le front collé contre la vitre et il contemplait le paysage qui défilait devant eux sans ciller. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

« Ça va aller, tu vas voir, ils adorent tout ce qui vient du monde sorcier, ils t'adoreront aussi, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. »

Il se retourna vers elle et lui sourit simplement. Il semblait rassuré, mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte en bois sculpté de la maison de Lily, elle fut amusée de le voir aussi agité.

« Ne fais pas attention à ce que ma sœur te dira. »

Il acquiesça alors que Lily frappait trois coups. Sa mère ouvrit la porte à la volée comme si elle attendait derrière, et elle attrapa sa fille dans ses bras sans lui laisser le temps de faire le moindre geste. Lily se raidit à ce contact, mais elle se força à rester stoïque pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère.

« Oh, James, c'est toi ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était aussi charmant Lily ! S'exclama sa mère en donnant une rapide accolade au jeune homme. »

Lily sentit ses joues rougir, et elle fut surprise lorsque James fit apparaître un bouquet de lys devant sa mère. Il avait dû écouter Alice très attentivement quand elle lui avait expliqué que la mère de Lily adorait la magie et les fleurs.

« Enchanté Madame Evans, dit-il en lui tendant le bouquet avec un sourire charmeur.  
>_ Toi, tu marques des points ! Je t'en prie, appelle moi Elizabeth, s'extasia la mère de Lily en libérant le passage pour qu'ils puissent entrer. »<p>

Elle les emmena dans le salon où le père de la jeune femme avait les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Lily eût envie de rire lorsqu'elle vit l'expression perplexe que James affichait, mais elle se retint et le présenta à son père qui lui serra la main si fort qu'elle se demanda un instant s'il essayait de la lui broyer. Cela devait être un truc de mec, pour savoir qui avait le plus de poigne, pensa-t-elle.

« Alors c'est toi, James Potter, marmonna le père de Lily. Bon, eh bien, viens par là, il faut que je te cause.  
>_ Oh, Eric, laisse le tranquille s'il te plaît, lui intima Elizabeth.<br>_ Je veux juste parler à ce garçon deux minutes ! »

Lily fronça les sourcils alors que son père faisait signe à James de le suivre dans son bureau. Elle eût l'impression un instant qu'il cherchait des yeux une tête de cerf. Elle grimaça et lui adressa un geste d'excuse lorsqu'il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers elle avant que son père ne referme la porte derrière eux.

« Je crois qu'il s'en veut de ne pas avoir vu que Mike n'était pas correct avec toi, ma chérie, il veut juste s'assurer que James est un bon garçon. C'est normal, c'est ton père, il est inquiet... Lui expliqua sa mère.  
>_ Et toi, tu ne l'es pas ?<br>_ Oh non, ma puce. Ce James, tu nous en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois. Tu nous racontais à quel point il te donnait du fil à retordre à Poudlard dans ta fonction de préfète, et à quel point il était agaçant. Tu étais si obsédée par lui que je crois que j'ai toujours su que tu le ramènerais ici un jour ou l'autre.  
>_ Je n'étais pas obsédée par lui, maman, tu exagères, protesta-t-elle, gênée.<br>_ Quoi qu'il en soit, une mère ne se trompe jamais. Vous êtes là depuis à peine deux minutes, et je me suis déjà rendue compte qu'il te regardait comme si tu étais tout ce qui comptait.  
>_ On sort ensemble depuis seulement quatre mois, ne t'emballes pas, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>_ Ah, la martyre a ramené son nouveau psychopathe, marmonna Pétunia en rentrant dans la pièce.  
>_ Bonjour Pétunia, moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir, ironisa Lily en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. »<p>

Sa sœur l'ignora et se vautra dans le canapé. Ce n'est que quand elle entendit la porte du bureau de son père s'ouvrir que la jeune femme au cou beaucoup plus long que la moyenne détourna le regard de la télé pour le planter sur James. Son visage devint rouge pivoine. Visiblement, elle non plus n'était pas insensible au charme du jeune homme.

« Salut, tu dois être Pétunia, lui dit James en souriant. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma, et cela plusieurs fois de suite. Elle avait l'air d'un poisson rouge hors de son bocal.

« Dis moi, James, tu as une voiture ? Lui demanda Eric Evans.  
>_ Heu, non, mais j'ai un très bon balai.<br>_ Un très bon balai ! Ah ! Répéta Pétunia en s'étouffant presque.  
>_ Ah, oui, James est capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, expliqua Lily.<br>_ Oh, et donc, après le gardien, tu passe au capitaine ? Tu vas te faire toute l'équipe ?  
>_ Pétunia ! La réprimandèrent en chœur Eric et Elizabeth. »<p>

Lily inspira bruyamment pour essayer de garder son calme, et elle constata que James avait les poings serrés le long de son corps, et qu'il faisait probablement de son mieux pour ne pas dire quoi que ce soit qui mettrait ses parents mal à l'aise.

« Bon, je vais mettre la table, dit Elizabeth pour mettre court à la conversation.  
>_ Je vais vous aider, lui proposa James. »<p>

Lily ne sut trop s'il avait proposé son aide par politesse, ou pour essayer de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Pétunia et lui même, mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'était que sa mère était totalement convaincue par son petit numéro de parfait gendre. Elle l'entendit papoter avec lui dans la cuisine, et elle constata qu'il était étonnement à l'aise avec elle. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la table, elle fut même surprise de l'entendre raconter à sa mère les stupidités que lui et Sirius avaient fait cette année.

« Oh, celles-ci, Lily ne me les avait pas raconté !  
>_ Parce qu'elle vous en racontait ? Fit-il, étonné.<br>_ Oh que oui ! A chaque fois qu'elle revenait, c'était « Potter a encore fait ci, Potter a encore fait ça... », et j'avoue qu'il y a certaines choses que j'ai trouvé assez ingénieuses... Bon, bien sûr, je n'osais pas le dire devant elle, elle était tellement énervée après toi... Mais par exemple, cette fois où vous avez mis tous les matelas des Serpentards dans le lac pendant qu'ils dormaient, mon dieu, j'aurais aimé être là pour les voir se réveiller ! Gloussa-t-elle  
>_ Oh croyez-moi, c'était une vraie réussite !<br>_ Mais je ne comprends pas, Lily m'a expliqué qu'il y avait des mots de passe pour accéder à chacune des maisons, comment vous y êtes vous pris, Sirius et toi ?  
>_ Ça, c'est le secret du chef ! Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.<br>_ Maman, ne l'encourage pas s'il te plaît... Les coupa Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Sa mère fit un sourire complice à James avant de lui servir un verre de bière-au-beurre. Lily leur en ramenait régulièrement, ils adoraient cela. Enfin, tous sauf Pétunia bien sûr, qui aurait probablement préférée se tuer plutôt que de se laisser tenter par quelque chose qui venait d'un monde duquel elle avait été rejetée.

« Et donc, si j'ai bien compris, James, tu passes le plus clair de ton temps en retenue... Nota soupçonneusement le père de Lily.  
>_ Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! C'est le chaudron qui reproche à la marmite d'avoir le derrière noire ! S'exclama Elizabeth en rigolant. Eric était un vrai cancre à l'école.<br>_ James est très doué en fait, papa. C'est l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. »

Pétunia soupira bruyamment. Visiblement ennuyée par la conversation, elle finit par prendre son assiette et à l'emmener avec elle dans sa chambre sans un mot.

« Bon, et sinon, que font tes parents, James ? Reprit Eric. »

James reposa doucement son verre, et Lily remarqua que son visage changea d'expression.

« En fait, il n'y a que mon père et moi, expliqua-t-il. »

Lily fronça les sourcils, et reporta son regard sur son assiette, songeuse. Jamais ils n'avaient abordé le sujet ensemble, et elle se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'elle ne savait absolument rien sur lui, sur sa vie. Elle se sentit coupable. Elle n'avait pas pensé à poser de question. Pourtant, elle avait envie de tout savoir.

« Il travaille au ministère de la magie. Pour faire court, il est dans les affaires, continua James. »

Elle réalisa qu'il avait remis son masque. Il était impassible, stoïque, mais cette fois, elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose avec sa mère. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne parlait jamais de ses parents. Elle avait déjà entendu Sirius mentionner son père une fois de temps en temps, et elle savait qu'ils correspondaient tous les deux avec lui par hibou depuis que Sirius avait été rejeté par sa famille mais le reste de l'histoire était flou.

« Eh bien... Le voyage a dû vous fatiguer les enfants, laissez donc vos assiettes et allez vous détendre un peu, Eric et moi allons débarrasser ! Lança Elizabeth en leur faisant signe de déguerpir. »

Lily eût envie de serrer sa mère dans ses bras tellement elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir coupé court à cette conversation qui devenait vraiment très tendue, mais elle se contenta de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« C'était très bon, Elizabeth, merci, lui dit James en souriant.  
>_ Je l'aime celui là ! S'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse de Lily en frappant dans ses mains. »<p>

La jeune femme pouffa et tira James par la manche avant de lui faire monter les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, lui montra l'écriteau « Lily » en lettres d'or, et lui fit signe d'entrer en souriant.

« Vas-y, visite, mon chez-moi est ton chez-toi, dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur son lit. »

Elle l'observa avec amusement pendant dix bonnes minutes. Il avait l'air fasciné par tout ce qu'il voyait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux photos qu'elle avait pris avec Alice l'été dernier, et il les secoua. Lily se mit à rire. Elles ne bougeaient pas, il s'agissait de photos moldues. Puis, un parchemin attira son attention sur son bureau, et un éclair de malice passa dans ses yeux noirs.

« _Cher James..._ Commença-t-il à lire en s'adossant à la fenêtre. »

Le sang de Lily ne fit qu'un tour, elle bondit de son lit et tenta par tous les moyens de lui arracher le morceau de papier des mains. Elle sautillait autour de lui, rougissant à vu d'œil.

« _Je ne sais pas où tu en es, mais j'espère que tu penses à moi. Parce que moi, je pense à toi. Je réfléchis à toi, même, et je crois que toi aussi, tu devrais réfléchir à moi_, continua-t-il, imperturbable. »

Elle protestait alors qu'il tenait la lettre bien au dessus de lui, là où elle ne pouvait clairement pas l'attraper. Il était plus grand qu'elle, et plus fort, cela lui laissait très peu de chance. Il allait falloir qu'elle laisse sa dignité de côté, cette fois-ci. Elle s'arrêta un instant de bondir pour essayer de se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait écrit dans cette lettre. C'était lorsqu'ils avaient rompu, peu avant le bal de Noël, et qu'elle avait décidé sur un coup de tête de rentrer chez ses parents pour le fuir.

« _Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écris cette lettre, en fait. Peut-être qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tu as décidé de retourner vers Springer, j'en sais rien, j'espère pas. Tu te souviens du jour où tu es venu me proposer notre arrangement ? C'était un jeudi, et il était 14h05. Je m'en souviens parce que j'étais énervée, tu m'avais mise en retard. Je te revois clairement me dire cette phrase « qui t'a parlé de s'impliquer sentimentalement ? », avec tes yeux noirs qui brillaient si près de moi. Trop près de moi, même. J'étais à la limite de te gifler, je crois._ Il fit une pause et plaqua une main sur sa joue, faussement choqué. »

Lily secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur mais elle esquissa tout de même un sourire.

« _Enfin bref. Toujours est-il que j'aurais dû accorder plus d'importance à cette phrase qui est sortie de ta bouche ce jour là, parce que je t'ai mis dans une position qui ne te convenait pas. J'ai été égoïste, et je le regrette beaucoup. Peut-être que tu t'en fous, je n'en sais rien, mais je n'ai plus rien à perdre alors je te le dit : j'ai aimé ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous à partir de ce moment là. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée cette année. Lily Evans._ »

Elle cacha sa tête dans ses mains, honteuse. Elle avait envie de se réfugier sous terre. Elle l'entendit reposer le parchemin sur son bureau.

« Viens là, dit-il. »

Elle s'avança vers lui, en dissimulant toujours son visage, et lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il lui attrapa les mains pour mieux la regarder.

« C'est la lettre la plus adorable que j'ai jamais lu, mais elle contient tellement de conneries qu'elle mérite une réponse, expliqua-t-il en souriant. »

Elle se rendit compte que tout son visage s'était illuminé. Il avait à nouveau tombé le masque, et elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi comblé.

« Chère Lily, je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à retourner vers Springer car j'étais trop occupé à me taper la tête contre les murs de mon dortoir en me disant que je n'étais vraiment qu'un gros abruti de te laisser partir, et oui, je me souviens de ce jeudi là. Je me souviens que tu avais une queue de cheval, que ta plume dépassait de ton sac, que tu avais rangé ta baguette dans la poche arrière de ton jean, que tu sentais tellement bon que je me suis rapproché le plus possible de toi, que tu as bafouillé quand je t'ai fait ma proposition, et que j'ai vraiment eu envie de t'embrasser à ce moment précis, mais bon, vu ce que tu m'as écrit dans ta lettre, j'ai bien fait de me retenir. La position dans laquelle tu m'as mise me convenait très bien, au fait. J'étais juste trop stupide pour considérer que c'était une option réellement envisageable, alors si tu pouvais être égoïste plus souvent, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup. Quant au reste, eh bien je crois que c'est plutôt évident maintenant que je suis dans ta chambre... Déclara-t-il.  
>_ Je te jure que je t'aurais giflé si tu m'avais embrassé, précisa-t-elle. »<p>

Il éclata de rire et l'attira contre lui. A sa grande surprise, elle n'eût aucun soubresaut. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, et l'embrassa doucement. C'était la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, et elle sentit à nouveau cette chaleur familière si réconfortante se répandre dans tout son corps.


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se retourna dans son lit et qu'elle posa les yeux sur lui, elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble depuis qu'elle avait échappé à Mike. Ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que dormir. C'était nouveau, assez étrange, mais plutôt agréable.

« Tu es déjà réveillé ? Lui demanda-t-elle, étonnée.  
>_ Je n'ai pas pu dormir, répondit-il en baillant.<br>_ Merde... C'est à cause de mes cauchemars, c'est ça ? Alice m'a dit que j'en faisais de temps en temps et que c'était assez impressionnant, je suis désolée.  
>_ Non, c'est rien. Je t'ai pris comme ça dans mes bras et tu as arrêté de paniquer, mais j'avais peur que tu recommences.<br>_ Merci... Tu sais quoi ? Dors. Papa et maman sont tous les deux parti travailler, je vais prendre un peu de temps pour discuter avec Pétunia, et je viendrais te chercher plus tard.  
>_ Bon courage pour ça, lui dit-il en laissant sa tête tomber sur son oreiller. »<p>

Elle acquiesça en se disant qu'elle allait en avoir bien besoin, et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Pétunia était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, et elle ne leva même pas la tête vers sa sœur lorsque celle-ci s'assit en face d'elle. Lily se servit un grand verre de jus d'orange, et observa Pétunia en silence. Elle lisait un magasine de couture, et l'expression de son visage était renfrognée. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire. De toutes façons, depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, Pétunia la détestait. Elle était jalouse, et Lily le savait. Elle le lui avait fait remarqué un jour où elles avaient eu une violente dispute à ce sujet, ce jour où elle l'avait traité de « monstre ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de James ? Lui demanda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire timide. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui posait ce genre de question pour engager la conversation, parce qu'elle se doutait très bien de la réponse. Ou du moins du ton sur lequel elle allait être donnée.

« Il est comme toi, répondit sèchement Pétunia.  
>_ Si ce que tu veux dire est que c'est un sorcier, oui, ça c'est sûr, il est comme moi.<br>_ Non. Il est comme toi. Il prend toute l'attention.  
>_ Pétu', s'il te plaît...<br>_ Non. Depuis que tu as été envoyé dans cette foutue école, il n'y en a plus que pour toi et ton abominable monde, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aduler comme le font nos parents ! »

Ses mains tremblaient sur le magasine, et Lily cru l'espace d'un instant qu'elle allait le lui jeter à la figure.

« Tu ne le trouvais pas si abominable, ce monde, quand tu as écris à Dumbledore pour lui demander d'en faire partie, lui fit remarquer Lily. »

Pétunia se leva si brusquement de sa chaise qu'elle la fit tomber à la renverse, puis elle jeta son magasine rageusement, et quitta la maison en claquant la porte si fort que tous les tableaux qui étaient dans l'entrée menacèrent de dégringoler. Lily soupira, et se lança à sa poursuite.

« Pétu', Pétu' attends, je suis désolée, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.  
>_ Ca ne change rien ! Tu es un monstre ! Toi, ce Severus avec qui tu traînais quand nous étions gamines, Davidson, et Potter, vous êtes tous des monstres !<br>_ Je n'ai rien fait pour ça... Je voulais que tu viennes avec moi au château, mais Dumbledore a dit...  
>_ Je me fiche de ce que ce vieux fou a bien pu avoir à dire ! J'en ai ma claque de toi, c'est tout. Et toute cette histoire avec Mike ! Pfff ! Ça t'a encore donné une bonne occasion d'attirer l'attention sur toi !<br>_ Est-ce que tu t'entends, Pétunia ? Lui demanda Lily, estomaquée, en s'arrêtant au milieu de la rue déserte.  
>_ Oui je m'entends très bien ! Tu as toujours des problèmes plus graves que tout le monde, il faut toujours que tu sois sous le feu des projecteurs, que tu m'éclipses. Tu as été prise dans cette école, tes bulletins de note sont impeccables, tu es préfète ou je ne sais quoi, tu sors avec le capitaine de l'équipe sportive de ton fichu château, et tu trouves TOUJOURS le moyen de te faire passer pour la victime !<br>_ Je me suis faite kidnapper et séquestrer. J'ai des dommages corporels, Pétunia, et encore plus de dommages mentaux. Rajoute à ça qu'il y a un groupe de gens qui veulent tuer les sorciers qui sont nés de parents... Normaux. Ce qui fait de moi une cible potentielle. Tu veux ma place de victime ? Prends la, parce que je ferais n'importe quoi pour être à la tienne.  
>_ Et voilà, ça recommence ! Je ne suis pas comme papa et maman, je ne vais pas te plaindre !<br>_ Mais je n'ai aucune envie que tu me plaignes ! Arrête juste d'être aussi stupide et sers toi de ton foutu cerveau pour une fois dans ta vie ! S'énerva Lily. »

Pétunia ouvrit grand la bouche et écarquilla les yeux, puis elle rentra dans sa voiture et en claqua furieusement la portière avant de partir à toute allure. Lily resta un instant dans la rue, les bras ballants. Cette fois, elle l'avait bien cherché. Cependant, elle s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé de cette manière. C'était toujours la même chose, Pétunia lui disait des horreurs, mais au final, c'était Lily qui se sentait coupable. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsqu'elle sentit un courant d'air froid la parcourir. Elle se frictionna les épaules jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Les rues s'étaient assombries d'un coup. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être épiée, mais elle ne voyait personne. Elle frissonna.

« Lily ! »

James accourut vers elle, lui attrapa le bras et la tira hâtivement, presque brusquement à l'intérieur de la maison. Il ferma la porte à clé et se rua à la fenêtre. Le ciel s'assombrissait encore. Il attacha un parchemin à la patte du hibou des parents de Lily et le jeta par la fenêtre. La jeune femme avait l'impression que tout se glaçait au fond d'elle. Elle se sentait inutile.

« Lily, Il y a deux détraqueurs dans la rue. Tu sais faire apparaître un patronus ?  
>_ Oui, enfin... Je... En théorie, répondit-elle terrifiée. »<p>

Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée face à de vrais détraqueurs, mais maintenant, elle comprenait ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres. Ces gens qui avaient l'impression que leur corps n'était plus qu'un immense bloc de glace, que toute joie les avaient quitté. Elle sentait l'horreur s'emparer d'elle.

« J'ai prévenu mon père, il est au ministère, il va nous envoyer de l'aide, je te promets que ça va aller. Si tu en as besoin, pense juste à un souvenir qui te rend heureuse, et récite la formule, lui dit-il le plus calmement du monde en posant la main sur son épaule. »

Elle écoutait, mais elle avait du mal à rassembler ses idées. A quoi pouvait-elle penser ? A peine se posait-elle la question que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un être répugnant caché dans une grande capuche noire et flottant dans l'air. Elle esquissa un geste vers sa baguette, et referma sa main gelée dessus alors que James s'était interposé entre les deux individus. Elle vit son visage se décomposer alors qu'il récitait la formule sans arrêt.

« Non ! Hurla-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles, Expecto Patronum ! »

Un cerf bondit majestueusement de sa baguette pour terminer sa course dans le monstre sombre, mais Lily ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant, et elle comprit vite pourquoi lorsqu'elle vit plusieurs ombres flotter devant sa fenêtre et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Ils n'étaient pas que deux, ils étaient bien plus, et elle se sentait défaillir. Elle entendait ses propres pleurs et ceux de ses parents. Elle revoyait Pétunia partir dans sa voiture rouge, et James la quitter. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Elle se sentit tomber doucement contre James qui essayait de la retenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait tout en maintenant son patronus.

« Lily j'ai besoin de toi, il y en a trop.  
>_ Je... Je...<br>_ Bordel Lily ne les laissent pas t'atteindre ! Tu es plus forte que ça ! »

Elle essaya de se barricader dans sa tête, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme si toute pensée positive était cadenassée et que la clé avait été jeté au loin, hors de sa portée.

« Expecto Patronum ! Essaya-t-elle. »

Une faible lumière argentée jailli de sa baguette, mais ce fut tout. Elle sanglota bruyamment et serra un peu plus sa baguette. Elle ne savait pas à quoi penser. Elle avait choisi un souvenir avec Alice car elle était l'une des seules personnes stables de sa vie, c'était celle avec qui elle pouvait rire et pleurer , celle qui partageait tout avec elle, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle ferma les yeux alors que la main de James se refermait sur la sienne, et ce fut comme une évidence. Le jour où elle était revenue à Poudlard après avoir passé deux semaines à Sainte Mangouste, il s'était ouvert à elle. Après ce jour là, tout les moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui avaient été les plus magnifiques de toute sa vie.

« Expecto Patronum ! »

Cette fois, une biche jaillit de sa baguette et galopa tout autour d'elle alors que d'autres patronus, probablement ceux des gens du ministère, entraient dans la maison pour chasser les six détraqueurs qui s'y étaient invités. Ce fut comme un immense soulagement dont elle profita peu puisqu'elle se sentit tomber en arrière. Une main arrêta sa chute et la déposa sur le canapé du salon, puis plus rien.

« Elle était là, James, entendit Lily.  
>_ Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? Répondit James sur un ton abrupt.<br>_ Te voir, sûrement, répondit l'autre homme.  
>_ Ils ne l'ont pas attrapés ?<br>_ Non. Elle s'est échappée.  
>_ Et les détraqueurs ?<br>_ Ils en ont corrompus quelques uns. Tu as bien fait de m'écrire, tu as agis exactement de la façon dont il fallait, mon fils. Je suis tellement fier de toi.  
>_ J'ai fait ce que tu m'as appris papa, répondit James sur un ton neutre. »<p>

Il y eût un long silence, puis Lily entendit des pas grincer sur le parquet du salon, et la porte s'ouvrir.

« Fais attention à toi, et réécris-moi ce soir pour me donner des nouvelles. Si Lily ne va pas bien, appelle moi et je vous accompagnerais à Sainte Mangouste. Ne prends pas le risque de sortir seul, s'il te plaît.  
>_ Oui papa, ne t'en fais pas, les aurors vont patrouiller toute la nuit de toutes façons. Merci. Tiens moi au courant si tu entends dire qu'ils l'ont attrapé, d'accord ?<br>_ Bien entendu. A bientôt James. »

Elle entendit la porte se fermer et elle s'autorisa à ouvrir un œil seulement lorsqu'elle sentit la main de James caresser ses cheveux roux.

« C'était...  
>_ Mon père, lui dit James en souriant timidement.<br>_ Mais...  
>_ C'est lui qui gère les aurors, au ministère, alors dès qu'il a eût ma lettre il en a ramené tout un tas ici. »<p>

Elle se frotta les yeux et se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était 14h. Ses parents ne rentraient pas avant 18h, ce qui leur laissait largement le temps de discuter de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Qu'est ce que des détraqueurs foutaient ici James ? Ils ne sont pas censés protéger Azkaban ? »

Une ombre passa sur son visage, et elle se rendit compte qu'il hésitait à lui dire quelque chose.

« D'après ce que dit mon père, ils auraient été corrompus par les mangemorts.  
>_ Et cette fille dont tu parlais avec ton père, c'est elle qui les aurait corrompus ?<br>_ Probablement, dit-il en déglutissant et en évitant soigneusement son regard.  
>_ C'est qui ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. »<p>

Il retira la main de ses cheveux, se leva, et lui apporta un verre de jus de fruit en ignorant superbement sa question.

« C'est qui, James ?  
>_ Il y a des choses à propos de moi que tu ne sais pas, et sur lesquelles il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, répondit-il en s'efforçant de garder son calme.<br>_ Et je suppose que ça en fait partie... Souffla-t-elle désemparée. »

Il acquiesça et l'encouragea à boire son verre de jus de fruit d'un signe de tête. Elle obéit et reposa son verre vide sur la table basse qui faisait face au canapé. Il avait remit son masque. Il n'y avait plus aucune expression qui passait sur son visage, c'était déroutant.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est ?  
>_ Parce que c'est compliqué, dit-il.<br>_ Et tu crois que je ne peux pas comprendre ?  
>_ J'en sais rien.<br>_ Alors quoi ? »

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, et elle sentit à ce moment là qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais visiblement, elle ne pouvait pas aborder cette question là avec lui, c'était un sujet beaucoup trop sensible. Elle se leva du canapé pour se rapprocher du fauteuil ou il était assis, et elle s'agenouilla devant lui en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il ne bougea pas. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu comme ça, c'était lors de leurs retrouvailles après son séjour à Sainte Mangouste.

« James... Regarde moi... »

Il détourna le visage lorsqu'elle lui prit les mains pour l'obliger à lui faire face, et elle eût un instant l'impression qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, cela ne dura qu'un quart de seconde. Il refusait de la regarder, c'était une première, et cela ne la rassurait pas du tout.

« Tu veux que je demande à Sirius de venir ? »

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il n'avait pas envie de mêler Sirius à tout cela, c'était bien clair, et pourtant, elle avait le sentiment que son meilleur ami était au courant de tout. Elle le savait, en fait, car James et lui se racontaient tout.

« Très bien, dans ce cas là, je ne te poserai plus de questions sur elle. J'attendrai que tu sois prêt à m'en parler, capitula t-elle. »


	13. Chapter 13

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque des détraqueurs, et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. James avait retrouvé son sens de l'humour, mais ni lui, ni Lily n'avaient reparlé de cette attaque . Les parents de la jeune femme n'étaient d'ailleurs même pas au courant, et elle souhaitait que cela reste ainsi. C'était encore une chance que Pétunia soit partie un peu plus tôt. Lily avait raconté à James ce qu'il s'était passé avec elle, et cela l'avait tant énervé qu'il avait failli faire éclater toutes les vitres de la maison.

« Papa et maman vont dîner chez Vernon, l'ami de Pétunia, tu veux y aller ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
>_ Je préférerais encore me faire percuter par un bus, répondit-il sur un ton neutre. »<p>

Elle pouffa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste rapide.

« Si tu me le permets, je vais trouver une excuse un peu plus nuancée.  
>_ Tu veux y aller toi ?<br>_ Oh Merlin non. Ce mec est un vrai con.  
>_ Tu veux dire pire que moi ?<br>_ Oh non, faut pas pousser quand même ! Se moqua-t-elle.  
>_ Fais attention à ce que tu dis Evans...<br>_ Ou quoi ?  
>_ Ou je pourrais bien profiter que tes parents soient absents pour m'occuper de ton cas.<br>_ Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton de défi. »

Elle sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre ses parents dans le salon. Ils avaient déjà enfilé leur manteau, prêts à partir.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée que James, Pétunia, Vernon et moi nous retrouvions dans la même pièce... Je préfère rester ici, vous passerez une bien meilleure soirée de cette façon.  
>_ Tu es sûre ? J'aurais tellement aimé que Pétunia et toi enterriez la hache de guerre une bonne fois pour toute...<br>_ Je sais maman, mais j'ai essayé et elle n'est pas prête. Alors en attendant, profitez de votre dîner. »

Elle les serra l'un après l'autre dans ses bras, et attendit qu'ils aient fermé la porte pour remonter les escaliers quatre à quatre. James était à la fenêtre en train de leur faire un signe de main.

« Arrête de draguer ma mère, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit numéro ?! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.  
>_ J'y peux rien si ta mère m'adore !<br>_ Oh non, bien sûr. Les petits clins d'œil, les sourires et les coups de coude complices à table, c'est à moi que tu les fais peut-être ?!  
>_ Toi tu as tout le reste, dit-il en désignant son corps d'un geste de la main. »<p>

Elle se mordit la lèvre, fit un pas vers lui, et le poussa de façon à le faire tomber à la renverse sur son lit. Elle retira ses chaussures qu'elle balança dans un coin de la pièce, et grimpa sur le matelas jusqu'à se retrouver à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

« Nous sommes seuls... Lui fit-elle remarquer en laissant ses cheveux roux chatouiller son visage.  
>_ C'est un fait, répondit-il, imperturbable.<br>_ Et j'ai envie...  
>_ De ?<br>_ Toi, termina-t-elle en souriant. »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il ramena son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Elle se précipita à l'assaut de son T-shirt qu'elle retira à toute vitesse pour pouvoir retrouver sa bouche, et elle le laissa déboutonner son chemisier. Lentement. Très lentement. Trop lentement. Elle décolla doucement son visage du sien pour le regarder. Il faisait exprès de faire durer le plaisir, cela la rendait folle. Il se perdit dans son cou, et elle sentit ses lèvres dévier de plus en plus bas, elle gémit. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait des semaines et des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas touché de cette manière, qu'elle n'avait pas sentit son corps hurler de désir pour lui, le supplier même, et maintenant, c'était comme s'il voulait rattraper tout le retard qu'ils avaient accumulé. Combustion. Elle ne pensait même plus à toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu, elle n'avait pas à y penser, James la faisait revivre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Merde, je me souvenais que tu étais le coup du siècle, mais là, c'était carrément...  
>_ Dément, termina James en passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs. »<p>

Elle balaya la pièce du regard. Leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés partout, y compris sur la cage vide de son hibou, et James était allongé à côté d'elle, appuyé sur son coude, il la contemplait simplement. Sa main parcourut le corps de Lily pour s'arrêter sur la cicatrice dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer à nouveau dans sa poitrine quand il planta ses yeux noirs criant de douleur dans les siens. Putain qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Crise cardiaque.

« Tu me fais oublier ça. Je me sens bien avec toi, le rassura-t-elle en prenant sa main et en déposant un baiser dessus. »

Il glissa sa main sous son oreiller et rapprocha un peu plus son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce que leur cheveux se confondent.

« Tu sais ce que ton père m'a dit dans son bureau vendredi soir ?  
>_ Non, je voulais te demander, et j'ai complètement oublié avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Pétunia et les détraqueurs !<br>_ Il m'a posé des questions. Tout un tas. Je m'en souviens maintenant parce la situation m'y fait penser.  
>_ Oh non, merde. Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a demandé si on avait déjà...<br>_ Exactement, la coupa-t-il.  
>_ Oh bordel la honte ! S'exclama-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. »<p>

Il éclata de rire en essayant de retirer les mains du visage de Lily qui était complètement rouge.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? L'interrogea-t-elle, mortifiée.  
>_ Qu'on l'a déjà fait dans toutes les pièces du château, répondit-il d'un ton dégagé. »<p>

Elle s'étrangla et se redressa hâtivement alors que les rires de James redoublaient, et elle lui lança son oreiller à la figure.

« Tu te doutes bien que je lui ai dit non. Le truc drôle, c'est quand il m'a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas que tu me ramènes ici alors que tu faisais que de lui raconter que « James Potter était un triple abruti », et qu'il m'a demandé comment je t'avais fait changé d'avis. Il était vraiment méfiant. J'ai hésité un instant entre « J'ai vu que mon comportement l'énervait alors j'ai tout fait pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur », et « Je lui ai viré toutes ses fringues dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion pour lui montrer à quel point on allait bien ensemble.  
>_ Et comme tu es encore en un seul morceau, j'imagine que tu as opté pour la première proposition, pouffa-t-elle.<br>_ Oui. Résultat, j'ai menti allègrement à ton père pour me faire passer pour le gendre parfait, et j'y croyais presque jusqu'à ce que tu me sautes dessus !  
>_ Bah voyons ! Tu ne t'es pas fait prier Potter !<br>_ Tu me connais, je suis trop timide pour dire non. »

Elle se mit à rire, leva les yeux au ciel, et lui balança ses vêtements.

« Allez rhabilles toi, on va faire un tour.  
>_ Oui, il vaut mieux. Sinon tu risquerais de ne pas pouvoir te maîtriser et de me refaire des propositions déplacées, la taquina-t-il avec un sourire en coin en enfilant son Tshirt.<br>_ Ne me tente pas... »

Elle remonta son jean puis ferma les boutons de son chemisier un par un, et elle se rendit compte qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Combustion.

« Quoi ?  
>_ Rien. C'est juste que... Là, tout de suite, ça me paraît simple.<br>_ De me mettre dans ton lit ? Ironisa-t-elle en souriant.  
>_ A vrai dire, là, c'est moi qui suit dans le tien. Mais je parlais plutôt du fait d'être en... Couple...<br>_ Ben tant mieux. J'ose espérer que tu m'en aurais parlé si tu le vivais mal, lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
>_ Oui bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Tout ça, c'est nouveau pour moi et il y a des choses dans ma vie qui font que je ne pensais pas pouvoir laisser quelqu'un m'atteindre. Je ne le voulais pas, en fait. »<p>

Un sourire se figea sur le visage de Lily, et elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le bord de son lit. Elle lui avait fait endurer tant de choses qu'elle avait du mal à croire qu'il soit toujours là. Il l'avait soutenu après son enlèvement, il l'avait défendu face aux détraqueurs, et il l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie, mais elle avait fait très peu pour lui.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas, affirma Lily en lui tendant la main. »

Elle l'emmena à l'extérieur de la maison et ils se promenèrent silencieusement pendant de longues minutes. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui. Il avait l'air paisible et préoccupé à la fois. Plusieurs fois, elle se rendit compte qu'il se concentrait sur le moindre son, le moindre mouvement dans la rue.

« Il y a un truc bizarre... Dit-il en s'arrêtant brusquement. »

Lily fit de même et jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Ils étaient près d'un parc et les arbres dansaient sous la caresse du vent. Les feuilles qui étaient tombées virevoltaient autour d'eux, et il y avait deux voitures garées devant les grilles vertes foncées qui entouraient le jardin public. Lily entendit une porte claquer. Elle se retourna en sursautant vers l'une des maisons du lotissement qui longeaient le parc. Elles étaient toutes identiques, mais celle qui était la plus proche d'eux avait une porte sur le côté qui était entrebâillée, et qui claquait sans jamais se fermer à chaque fois que le vent soufflait un peu plus fort. James eût l'air rassuré, et il se remit à marcher, mais lorsque Lily voulu faire de même, elle se retrouva clouée au sol.

« James ! L'appela-t-elle. »

Il eût à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un homme lui fit une clé de bras pour l'empêcher de prendre sa baguette, puis il lui pointa la sienne sur le cou.

« Severus, doucement, lui intima une femme d'âge mûr qui maintenait Lily.  
>_ Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! S'emporta James.<br>_ Je t'avais dis que je reviendrai pour t'emmener. Ça fait deux jours que je me cache chez des amis qui habitent le quartier en attendant que tu sortes de chez ta Sang-de-bourbe. »

Elle vit James bouillonner littéralement lorsque la femme prononça le dernier mot. Il se libéra de l'étreinte de son assaillant en lui administrant un coup de coude dans les côtes, et lui arracha sa propre baguette des mains avant de la briser en deux comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple brindille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers Rogue.  
>_ C'est lui qui m'a hébergé. Il se trouve qu'il en pince pour la fille, répondit la femme d'un air dégoûté.<p>

James inspira bruyamment comme pour se calmer, mais le poing de Severus s'abattit sur son visage sans qu'il ne fasse un mouvement de recul. Perdant tout son calme, il le propulsa en l'air d'un coup de baguette et fit en sorte que sa robe de sorcier reste coincée en haut d'un réverbère pour qu'il ne puisse pas se libérer.

« Tu es devenu fort, James, lui fit remarquer la femme en s'avançant vers lui. »

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, et il la laissa faire. Lily pouvait enfin voir à quoi ressemblait cette personne. Elle était de taille moyenne, et elle avait une démarche assurée. Son visage était joli, mais ses traits étaient durs. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, et ses yeux, noirs. Si profondément noirs que cela frappa Lily.

« Je suis venue pour m'assurer qu'il ne te ferait pas de mal, et il est venu pour s'assurer que je ne lui ferais pas de mal, mais maintenant qu'il est là haut, je suppose que je peux tout faire, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers Lily. »

D'un geste similaire, James retourna sa baguette contre la femme qui s'attendait visiblement à tout sauf à cela. Lily avait du mal à comprendre la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, mais elle en avait vu assez pour se rendre compte qu'elle venait de rencontrer sa belle-mère.


	14. Chapter 14

« Par pitié, James, ne me dit pas que tu t'es amourachée d'une sang de bourbe ! Grinça sa mère en lui faisant signe de baisser sa baguette.  
>_ Si tu redis encore une fois ce mot je te jure que...<br>_ Que quoi ? J'ose espérer que tu ne ferais pas de mal à ta mère !  
>_ Je n'ai plus de mère depuis mes neufs ans. »<p>

Elle détourna son regard de Lily pour observer son fils. Elle avait l'air complètement folle, presque possédée. La jeune femme essaya de se relever, mais d'un simple geste de la main, la mère de James l'envoya dans les grilles du parc, et ce dernier se précipita vers elle.

« Lily, ça va ? Il s'était agenouillé à ses côtés.  
>_ C'est elle ou moi, James. Ta mère qui t'aime, ou une sang-de-bourbe. Si tu viens avec moi, je la laisse ici, et je ne dirais à personne que tu fréquentais cette fille. Si tu ne viens pas, je te laisse juste avec son corps, dit-elle en s'avançant à grand pas vers eux. »<p>

Lily croisa le regard sombre de James et son sang se glaça. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pensait, il portait son masque, et il osait à peine poser les yeux sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle ne voulait pas... Plutôt crever. Comme elle lui avait dit le soir du bal de Noël, c'était tout ou rien, mais le rien n'était même plus envisageable maintenant qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle préférait encore agoniser pendant l'éternité, mourir, s'effacer à tout jamais plutôt que de le regarder partir pour l'épargner.

« Tu me fais confiance ? Lui glissa-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle l'entendit à peine.  
>_ Déraisonnablement, répondit-elle sans même y réfléchir. »<p>

Il lui sourit discrètement, serra brièvement sa main dans la sienne et se releva pour s'interposer entre sa mère et Lily. La préfète se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas devenue folle. Elle n'était jamais sûre des sentiments que James éprouvait pour elle, et voilà qu'elle s'imaginait qu'il allait la choisir alors que sa mère se tenait devant lui, baguette à la main.

« Alors je viens, dit-il finalement la mine sombre. »

Elle eût l'impression qu'on lui martelait le cœur, et elle s'entendit à peine le supplier de rester. C'était comme si elle était dans une autre dimension, comme si le monde bougeait au ralenti devant elle, et quand cette femme terrifiante transplana en attrapant le bras de James, Lily se tordit de douleur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela. A genou, elle se replia sur elle même en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il fallait qu'elle se lève pour aller chercher de l'aide, mais c'était comme si elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Il y avait un grand vide qui s'ouvrait devant elle et elle n'avait pas envie d'y mettre les pieds.

« Lily ! L'appela Severus toujours suspendu. »

Elle le bâillonna d'un coup de baguette qui sembla lui coûter toute sa force, et ce sans même lever la tête vers lui. Elle ravala sa salive pour regarder la rue déserte. Elle était seule. Complètement seule, et elle sentait son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine, menacer de lui ressortir par la bouche. Elle eût envie de le vomir, et de vomir tout son être avec. Elle avait envie de vomir toute la médiocrité de son voulait vomir cet idiot de Rogue et ses copains mangemorts qui lui avaient tout arraché. Elle voulait vomir James qui l'avait laissé là, comme une conne. Elle voulait vomir l'Humanité toute entière. Elle serrait ses poings si fort que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa paume ensanglantée, mais elle s'en foutait. James était parti. James était parti. Il était parti. Elle sentit quelque chose glisser de ses mains quand elle les ramena instinctivement à son cœur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un gallion, LE gallion. Elle renifla bruyamment et ravala ses larmes. Elle retourna la pièce dans tous les sens, essuya ses yeux verts d'un geste rapide, se leva non sans mal, et se mit à courir jusqu'à sa maison. Elle griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin qu'elle accrocha à la patte de son hibou et elle le regarda s'envoler au loin. Les minutes qui suivirent furent les plus longues de sa vie. Elle était aux aguets, à l'affût du moindre bruit, la moindre ombre au coin de sa maison, et lorsqu'elle entendit un crac sonore, elle sursauta et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté, la personne qui était face à elle était le portrait craché de James. Impressionnant et sûr de lui, il imposait le respect, son père.

« Que s'est-il passé ? L'interrogea-t-il, complètement paniqué alors qu'une brigade d'aurors se tenait derrière lui.  
>_ Votre femme. Elle est venue et elle l'a emmené. Severus Rogue est encore accroché à un réverbère, là bas. Il est complice. »<p>

Il fit un signe de main aux aurors qui se dispatchèrent dans chaque coin de rue, puis il attrapa Lily par les épaules et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il s'assit devant elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il était ébranlé.

« Raconte moi tout, en détail, s'il te plaît. »

Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient une nouvelle fois sur son visage et lui raconta ce qu'elle venait de vivre, puis elle lui montra le gallion qu'elle faisait rouler entre ses doigts.

« Il a dû me glisser ça dans la main avant de transplaner... On avait chacun le nôtre, avant, et on le serrait quand on voulait se voir, expliqua-t-elle en omettant volontairement les détails.  
>_ Tu as essayé ?<br>_ Oui. Sans succès. Je ne comprends pas ce que je dois en faire, dit-elle en le lui remettant. »

Son père agita sa baguette au dessus pendant un moment, puis il s'arrêta, songeur. Il posa les yeux sur Lily qui se demandait à présent dans quoi elle s'était embarquée avec James. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté sa proposition au début de l'année scolaire, sa vie avait été retournée dans tous les sens, elle avait fait les montagnes russes. Ce n'était de la faute de personne, mais c'était comme s'ils ne s'apportaient mutuellement rien de bon et pourtant... C'était lui ou rien.

« Tu as essayé de l'ouvrir, Lily ? »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Ouvrir un gallion ? Non, elle n'avait pas essayé, effectivement. Elle prit la pièce qu'il lui tendait, et elle la fit pivoter dans sa main jusqu'à trouver une petite brèche sur le côté. Elle y glissa son ongle, et un fil tressé aussi doré que le gallion s'en échappa pour venir s'enrouler autour de ses doigts. Lily remarqua une petite attache. Elle l'enleva pour faire passer le fil derrière sa nuque et le boucler à nouveau, et lorsqu'elle se redressa et que le pendentif en forme de gallion rencontra la fraîcheur de sa peau, elle eût l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Elle se raidit. Elle voyait tout ce qu'il voyait. Elle était ses yeux. Elle voyait sa mère s'agiter autour de lui, mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle n'entendait rien. Elle reprit ses esprits et essaya de se concentrer sur l'endroit. Ils étaient à l'intérieur d'une maison. Il y avait des toiles d'araignées, des tonnes de bocaux contenant toutes sortes de choses horribles, et une malle que la mère de James remplissait. James écarta le rideau de la fenêtre, et Lily put apercevoir plusieurs enseignes de magasins dans lesquels elle n'avait jamais été, mais dont elle avait lu les noms dans un guide du Chemin de Traverse.

« L'allée des embrumes, ils sont dans l'allée des embrumes, souffla-t-elle en retirant le collier.  
>_ Tu es sûre ?<br>_ A cent pour cent, confirma-t-elle en serrant le pendentif dans ses mains toujours ensanglantées. »

Il bondit, couru dehors et transplana. Elle essaya de faire de même mais deux aurors se plantèrent devant elle et la retinrent.

« Nous allons vous escorter au manoir Potter, mademoiselle Evans.  
>_ Mais...<br>_ Monsieur Potter est avec une équipe d'aurors très qualifiés, et il ne veut pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Le fait que le manoir soit entouré de puissants sortilèges en fait l'endroit le plus sûr. Ce sont les ordres.  
>_ Laissez moi juste écrire une lettre à mes parents.<br>_ Faites vite. »

Elle griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin, expliquant juste qu'elle avait décidé de terminer ses vacances chez James en prétextant que ses disputes avec Pétunia étaient trop pesantes, et lorsqu'elle estima que la lettre était assez convaincante, elle la déposa sur la table de la cuisine, puis laissa les aurors l'emmener jusqu'au manoir. Elle atterrit devant un immense portail bleu foncé derrière lequel se dressait une encore plus immense demeure. L'un des aurors décrivit plusieurs gestes en l'air avec sa baguette, et les grilles s'ouvrirent devant eux. Lily écarquilla les yeux. Des centaines et des centaines de petites lumières blanches flottaient dans l'air le long d'un chemin qui menait droit à la porte de la maison. Elle ne voyait pas le reste du jardin dans la pénombre, mais vu le silence environnant, elle se doutait qu'il devait être gigantesque. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes lorsqu'on la fit pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée. Un elfe de maison referma la porte derrière elle et la mena jusqu'au salon le plus spacieux qu'elle ai vu de sa vie. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé alors que l'elfe de maison déposait un plaid près d'elle. Elle avait envie de le remercier, mais les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche. Elle était paniquée, effrayée. Elle avait peur de remettre le pendentif et de voir ce qu'il se passait à ce moment même dans l'allée des embrumes. Elle avait aussi peur pour ses parents, même si elle avait entendu les aurors parler des mesures destinées à protéger sa maison. Elle était tétanisée et elle tremblait en serrant toujours le pendentif dans sa main, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Tout était clair à présent. Elle comprenait pourquoi James était si méfiant, pourquoi il ne s'engageait pas avec les femmes, et pourquoi il s'était si longtemps complut dans son rôle de briseur de cœur. Parce que la première femme de sa vie avait brisé le sien, et que c'était le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour combattre sa peine, ou du moins y faire face. James, derrière ses grands airs de prétentieux dur à cuir et arrogant, n'était en fait qu'un enfant abandonné. Elle se sentit subitement minable. Elle n'avait pas été là pour lui de la bonne façon. Elle n'avait pas su comprendre qu'il était hanté par un passé dont elle ne pouvait pas saisir la complexité. Elle avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Elle avait aussi envie de le frapper pour l'avoir laissé, elle était tellement en colère contre lui, elle avait tellement mal qu'elle pensait que jamais cette douleur ne pourrait la quitter. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa que s'il revenait, elle voudrait passer sa vie avec lui. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Profondément et douloureusement. Elle ferma les yeux une minute, et elle se sentit tomber doucement sur le canapé. Elle était épuisée. Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de combattre la fatigue, mais sa tête finit inexorablement par basculer et elle s'endormit.

« Lily... »

Elle se réveilla doucement et constata que James était accroupi face à elle, en un seul morceau. Emportée par un tourbillon de colère, elle le gifla. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Combustion. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont elle était capable. Ses mains vagabondèrent sur tout son corps pour terminer leur course dans ses cheveux alors qu'ils roulaient sur le parquet ciré du salon. Elle avait l'impression que le moindre centimètre de sa peau hurlait son nom. Sa langue déversait ses sentiments dans sa bouche, et ses doigts diffusaient toute la tendresse qu'elle n'avait plus la force de retenir sur son corps. Elle était à lui. Corps et âme. Elle avait fait sauter ses propres barrières, dépassée les limites du vraisemblable pour accéder à l'extraordinaire, elle avait franchi le commun pour atteindre le merveilleux. Elle déchira chaque vêtement qui séparait sa peau de la sienne et qui l'empêchait de se fondre dans son corps pour qu'ils n'en forment plus qu'un. Le sang de la paume de sa main se mélangea à celui d'une légère entaille dans le cou de James quand elle l'effleura malencontreusement. Elle déposa un baiser dessus et se perdit contre lui pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

D'un coup de baguette, il alluma un feu dans la cheminée du salon dont Lily n'avait même pas remarqué l'existence avant ce moment même. Allongée sur le ventre, la tête posée sur ses mains, elle le contempla un instant. Assis en tailleur devant l'âtre, il avait l'air complètement paumé. Elle eût un frisson malgré le fait de s'être rhabillée avec les quelques vêtements qui avaient échappé à sa folie meurtrière. James retira son sweat et le lui tendit en silence. Elle esquissa un sourire et l'enfila. Il était bien trop grand pour elle, mais il sentait lui. C'était délicieux. Elle reporta son regard sur lui. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'allée des embrumes, mais il était chamboulé. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Elle voulait juste prendre sa peine. Elle se faufila derrière lui, noua ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa joue contre la sienne. Il frotta sa tête contre elle et se laissa bercer un instant.

« Laisse moi prendre soin de toi maintenant, d'accord ?  
>_ Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire ça maintenant que tu sais de quoi je suis fait ? Répliqua-t-il sur un ton froid qui ne trompait pas Lily. »<p>

Il était dévasté. C'était comme si toute la façade qu'il avait mis presque dix ans à construire s'était effondrée à ses pieds à l'instant même où sa mère avait fait irruption devant eux. Lily pouvait sentir la peur qu'il éprouvait à l'idée d'être comme sa mère rien qu'en le touchant. Il était dégoûté de lui même alors qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, et cela brisait le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle le contourna pour venir s'asseoir en tailleur devant lui, et elle souleva son menton avec son index pour l'obliger à la regarder.

« Parce que je ne connais pas de plus belle personne au monde que toi. Et aussi parce que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.  
>_ Non Lily, s'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça.<br>_ Si. Je suis amoureuse de toi et je n'ai plus peur de l'avouer maintenant parce que je sais qui tu es.  
>_ Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Ma mère... Elle est partie quand j'étais petit, et depuis ce jour là je me suis vengé sur chaque fille que j'ai rencontré. Comme si ça allait l'atteindre. Et toi tu as toujours été mon plus bel objectif parce que tu avais ce foutu répondant. Quand tu t'es interposé entre Rogue et moi en cinquième année, comme je te l'ai dit il y a peu, tu m'as rendu fou. Je me suis juré que je me vengerai pour ce regard que tu m'avais lancé qui m'a littéralement brûlé vif. Tout ce que j'ai fait à partir de ce moment là, c'était pour te faire du mal. Je ne pensais qu'à ça. Quand je t'ai proposé notre marché, je savais que tu finirais par avoir des sentiments parce que ça fini toujours comme ça. Je t'ai débité toutes les plus grosses conneries du monde pour t'amener jusqu'à ce point là sans chercher à savoir ce que je ressentais. Je savais ce que je faisais quand j'ai rompu avec toi, je voulais juste te voir souffrir. Comme pour venger mon père de tout ce que ma mère lui a fait, parce qu'elle aussi, elle avait du répondant. C'est finalement le seul point commun qu'il y a entre vous. »<p>

Elle fronça les sourcils et retira ses doigts de son visage. Elle savait qu'il était compliqué, mais là, il avait emmené le problème à un tout autre level.

« Je t'en veux d'être cette fille qui n'a pas pu se contenter d'être belle en silence. Il a fallu que tu me touches au plus profond de moi-même, et je déteste ça. Je te déteste pour m'avoir fait ça. »

Elle rencontra ses yeux noirs, et pour la première fois, ils étaient brûlants de haine. Il essayait de la repousser. Il la testait. Elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle n'avait plus aucun instinct de survie de toutes façons.

« Je m'en fous. Je suis amoureuse de toi.  
>_ Arrête de répéter ça.<br>_ Je suis amoureuse de toi, que tu le veuilles ou non.  
>_ Bordel Lily mais tu ne comprends pas ?!<br>_ Si. Tu étais un sale con incapable de se défaire de son Œdipe qui en tenait une sacrée couche et qui a voulu me blesser, mais qui s'est retrouvé pris au piège. Je ne suis pas sotte, James. Il y a des choses sur lesquelles tu peux mentir, et d'autres sur lesquelles tu ne peux pas. Tu savais ce que tu faisais quand tu as rompu avec moi, mais tu savais aussi ce que tu faisais quand tu as accepté de revenir. Je fais d'avantage confiance à ce que je ressens qu'à ce que j'entends alors je me fous de tout ce que tu pourras essayer de me dire pour me faire changer d'avis. Tu as juste peur que je parte comme ta mère est partie alors tu m'exposes tous les recoins les plus sombres de ton âme pour me tester, mais tu sais, je suis amoureuse de toi. Je le suis entièrement. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire, et il n'y a rien que je puisse y faire. C'est comme ça. Je le répéterais tous les jours de la semaine pour que tu l'acceptes s'il le faut.  
>_ Tu sais que je le suis, moi aussi ?<br>_ James, je l'ai compris au moment même où tu as dit que tu me détestais.  
>_ Des fois j'ai l'impression que tu me comprends plus que je ne me comprends moi même.<br>_ C'est sûrement parce que je suis plus toi que tu ne l'es, et que tu es plus moi que je ne le suis, dit-elle en souriant légèrement. »

Il lui rendit son sourire et ouvrit ses bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y caler. Elle n'avait plus froid maintenant.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait et ce que je t'ai dit, glissa-t-il à son oreille.  
>_ Je suis désolée que tu sois tombé amoureux de moi.<br>_ Il faut pas.  
>_ Je sais que ça fait peur James. Je ne partirai jamais. Maintenant que je sais tout, c'est comme si nous étions la même personne, et aussi vrai qu'une personne ne peut pas se couper en deux, je ne peux pas partir. »<p>

Il soupira de soulagement, se leva, et d'un geste habile il la souleva pour la balancer sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Elle éclata de rire et lui intima de la lâcher en battant des pieds et des mains.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?  
>_ Dans ma chambre ! Puisque tu sais tout maintenant, tu as gagné le droit d'y entrer. »<p>

Il la reposa à terre lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte, et il l'ouvrit devant elle. Elle sautilla à l'intérieur en tournoyant pour regarder tout autour d'elle, excitée comme une enfant au milieu d'un parc d'attractions. Les murs de sa chambre étaient chocolats et il y avait des photos des maraudeurs partout. Des magasines de quidditch étaient étalés sur son bureau, alors que quelques uns de ses livres de cours jonchaient le sol, cela amusa Lily.

« Tu es la première fille à rentrer ici, expliqua-t-il sans la quitter des yeux. »

Elle lui jeta un sourire enjôleur avant de continuer son inspection. Elle avait envie de tout voir de lui. Elle s'approcha de sa fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la vue, mais son regard tomba sur le cadre qui était posé sur la table de chevet. Elle s'en empara et le brandit devant elle.

« Aaaaah mais c'est quoi ça ?!  
>_ Ca, c'est ce que je me suis amusé à faire la première fois qu'on a dormi ensemble, admit-il en étouffant un rire. »<p>

Sur la photo en mouvement, James profitait du fait que Lily dorme pour lui faire faire des grimaces horribles à l'aide de sa baguette.

« Et on peut savoir ce que ça fiche ici ? Monsieur Je-veux-te-voir-souffrir-mais-j'ai-quand-même-une-photo-de-toi-sur-ma-table-de-chevet ? Le taquina-t-elle.  
>_ Je me suis rendu compte que je dormais mieux quand tu étais là, c'est tout, madame-je-suis-amoureuse-de-toi-mais-je-suis-quand-même-super-chiante. »<p>

Elle reposa le cadre sur sa table de chevet, et lui administra une petite tape sur les fesses avant de reprendre son inspection.

« Je rêve où tu viens de me foutre la fessée ?  
>_ Et tu l'as bien mérité, sale petit arrogant.<br>_ Je croyais que tu étais amoureuse de moi « entièrement », la cita-t-il en la défiant du regard.  
>_ Et moi je croyais que tu ne voulais pas l'entendre. »<p>

Il eût un petit rire ironique et il l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur son lit.

« Au fait, est-ce que je peux garder ça ? Demanda t-elle en tirant le médaillon en forme de gallion de sa poche.  
>_ Evidemment. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour la voisine, se moqua t-il.<br>_ Ne te méprends pas, ça n'a aucune valeur sentimentale pour moi. C'est juste pour que je puisse surveiller mon petit-ami au cas où son sale con intérieur déciderait d'aller draguer des filles pendant que je ne suis pas là.  
>_ Oh oui, bien sûr. C'est d'ailleurs pour l'exacte même raison que ton sale con de petit-ami te l'a donné, et non parce qu'il avait peur que sa mère s'attaque à toi ou que ton ex refasse surface un de ces quatre pour te faire du mal.<br>_ Mon petit-ami doit quand même être sacrément accro pour faire un truc pareil.  
>_ On dirait bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, il aimerait te présenter à son père en bonne et due forme, un de ces quatre.<br>_ J'en serais ravie, répondit-elle en souriant. »

Elle gigota jusqu'à se retrouver en tailleur sur son lit, et, sans trop savoir si c'était une bonne idée ou non d'aborder le sujet, elle se lança.

« Que s'est-il passé dans l'allée des embrûmes ? »

Une ombre passa sur son visage. Il était peiné, et désolé à la fois.

« Mon père est les autres aurors ont arrêté Kate, ma mère. Elle sera jugée au ministère et ils l'enverront sûrement à Azkaban. Elle voulait m'emmener faire ma marque.  
>_ Je suis désolée.<br>_ Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis soulagé. C'est une sorcière extrêmement expérimentée, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai choisi de partir avec elle quand elle a menacé de te tuer. Je n'aurais rien pu faire pour te défendre. Quand elle s'est enfuie du manoir il y a presque 10 ans, mon père était ébranlé mais il a tout fait pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il m'a protégé et s'est occupé de moi seul. Il ne l'a jamais dénigré devant moi au cas où elle déciderait de revenir parce qu'il voyait toujours le bon en elle alors qu'il n'y en a plus depuis très longtemps. Maintenant elle ne peut plus faire de mal à personne là où elle est.  
>_ C'est... Dur. »<p>

Il haussa les épaules. Pour lui, c'était presque normal. C'était tout ce qu'il avait connu. D'autant plus qu'autour de lui, Sirius s'était fait rejeté par sa famille de mangemorts, et les parents de Rémus étaient terrifiés par la lycanthropie de leur enfant.

« c'est beaucoup plus simple avec toi à mes côtés, admit-il. »

Elle leva ses yeux émeraudes vers les siens. Comment était-il possible que deux personnes si différentes soient autant en harmonie ? Comment pouvaient-ils se perdre si profondément l'un dans l'esprit de l'autre qu'ils n'en étaient plus capable de se différencier ? Ce n'était pas juste à cause des impulsions électriques qui traversaient son corps, ce n'était pas parce que sa pression artérielle montait en flèche, ce n'était pas non plus juste parce que ses artères se contractaient ou que la température de son corps augmentait quand ils étaient tous les deux, c'était parce que c'était lui. Lui et ses foutus yeux plus noirs qu'une nuit sans étoile. Combustion spontanée.


End file.
